Shift into LightSpeed
by DracoWolf88
Summary: PRLR AU. Justin Stewart blue turbo rangeris traveling around the country with Storm Blaster. He happens into the city of Mariner Bay just in time to help out the Light Speed Rescue Rangers.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Justin Stewart

_**Shift into LightSpeed**_

Setting: During the light speed rescue period. Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) began traveling around with storm blaster his turbo vehicle. After getting in contact with Dimetria on Eltar Justin once again had access to his turbo rescue zord Siren Blaster. Somehow Justin winds up in Mariner bay just in time to help out the Light Speed Rescue Rangers.

Disclaimer: Back off you nasty lawyers back I say.

Chapter one: Enter Justin Stewart

After receiving his license back in angel grove, and then graduating Justin Stewart the last remaining Turbo ranger left with an active morpher decided to take a trip across the country. Luckily for him though he never had to worry about gas because his vehicle Storm Blaster never ran out.

Justin began thinking of his team mates from the first team of Turbo Rangers that he served with.

First there was tommy. Tommy was a big brother to Justin in more ways then one "Tommy was always there when I needed him" thought Justin to himself.

Kat was like the mother he never had "whenever we went out to the battlefield Kat always had my back whether I wanted her to or not" Justin thought to himself.

Then there was Adam "At first Adam was a little apprehensive of my being the replacement for rocky, but he got used to it" continued Justin.

Tanya was the best "Tanya always made time to help me, and teach me the ropes of being a ranger" finished off Justin. As Justin was driving down the highway he noticed a sign that said Mariner Bay five miles. Justin realized that he was pretty hungry so he figured that he would stop in the city and find something to eat.

20 Minutes Later

Justin was sitting in the local McDonalds that he had managed to come across, and decided sit down and eat. Justin was enjoying his food when he heard a loud explosion coming from down the street. Getting up to go see what the disturbance was about Justin walked out of the restaurant, and noticed that people were running for their lives, and their was debris all over the place, and not to far off was a monster. "I thought I left all of this behind in Angel Grove" sighed Justin. "Ahh well time to get back to business" said Justin to no one in particular.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO:_ Mountain Blaster Turbo Power" _cried Justin as he went through the hand movements of his morphing sequence. In a flash of a bright blue light in Justin's place stood the Blue Turbo Power Ranger.

At the Lightspeed Aqua base

Colonel Mitchell was just giving the rangers their morphers when out of nowhere alarms started to blare. Captain Mitchell rushes out to the control room to see what is going on.

"I want data on that blue ranger now" ordered Ms. Fareweather. "Ms. Fareweather what is going on? I need a status report now" ordered the commander.

"That's just it sir we don't know one of diabolico's goons showed up, and started to destroy the city then all of a sudden this Mysterious Ranger shows up from out of nowhere" says Ms. Fareweather.

Back at the battle

Justin was getting tired of fighting hand to hand combat so finally he decided to call out his artillery. "Turbo Hand Cannons" shouted Justin, and in a flash of blue light his personalized weapons were in his hands. Justin fired off a couple of shots, but nothing happened. The monster fired a blast at him which caused him to force demorph, and collapse into unconsciousness.

Back at the Aqua Base

Dana and the other rangers were watching the battle between the mysterious ranger, and the monster, and saw what happened except for the part where Justin force demorphed. Dana was the first to speak up "Father we should get out there that other ranger may need our help" said Dana her E.M.T training kicking in.

"Your right Dana get out there but be careful" said Captain Mitchell.

TBC

Please I beg of you kind people review! I will take any and all comments!


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Rescue Rangers

**Chapter 2:**

Enter the Light Speed Rescue Rangers

Back at the battle sight

Justin was not fairing to well when the monster had fired off enough energy to cause him to force demorph. Due to the sudden demorph of Justin combined with the blast Justin fell unconscious.

In the Rescue Rover

"Rangers can you hear me" asked the voice of Captain Mitchell through the communications device built into the console.

"We read you Captain Mitchell" said Carter Grayson the firefighter who was recruited to be the Red Light Speed rescue ranger.

"To activate your morphers press the button right below Light Speed Rescue symbol, and call out Light Speed Rescue to morph into Power Rangers" stated Captain Mitchell.

"Dad we have to go we are coming up on the battle sight right now" said Dana. "Dana promise me you'll be careful" asked Captain Mitchell.

"I'll try Dad Dana signing off" said Dana as she abruptly cut the communications channel.

At the battle

"Alright guys we have a civilian down lets get in there, and help him out" said Carter who had gone into firefighter mode.

"Let's do it guys…. LIGHT SPEED RESCUE" shouted five voices as one. After going through the hand movements there morphers activated enveloping each of the five rookies in a separate flash of either red, blue, green, yellow, or pink shields. As Carter, Joel, and Chad were fighting the monster back Kelsey and Dana went over to the fallen form of Justin who they didn't know at the time was the mysterious ranger that was fighting the monster earlier.

"Dad we need medical to be ready Kelsey, and I are bringing in a civilian that was injured by the monster attack" called Dana through her helmet communicator.

"Okay Dana Medical is on standby ready to go as soon as you get here" said the captain.

"Carter can you handle things from here" asked Kelsey.

"Yeah take the rover, and get that kid out of here now you two" shouted Carter. After very carefully loading the unconscious Justin into the rescue rover Dana and Kelsey sped back to the Aqua Base.

En Route to the Aqua Base

"Kelsey do you know C.P.R." asked Dana as she was speeding through the city streets.

"Yeah I do why" responded Kelsey.

"I need you to check for a pulse, and then see if he is breathing" ordered Dana. After checking for a pulse and finding a very faint one Kelsey checked for breathing, and was luckily able to hear him breathing however shallow it was.

"Dana his breathing is really shallow we have to hurry" said Kelsey.

"Aqua Base control this is the pink rescue ranger Dana Mitchell in the Rescue Rover. We have an injured teenager caught in the attacks. Very Shallow breathing, faint pulse, one serious wound to the leg. We are coming in hot have the tunnel open for us, and be ready when we get there" said Dana over the communicator

At the Aqua Base

"Sir how would you like me to respond" asked one of the officers at the communications desk.

"How the hell do you think I want you to respond? Let them in now" ordered Captain Mitchell.

"Rescue Rover this is rescue command over. The tunnel is open and you're green for coming in hot" responded the communications officer.

In the Rescue Rover

Dana and Kelsey were both praying that they got the unconscious Justin to the aqua base in time. As Dana floored it down the tunnel way she eased up on the gas when she saw the ramp to lift the rover up. Dana and Kelsey got out of the way for the medical team so they could do their thing. As Dana and Kelsey saw to it that Justin made it to the medical wing in one piece they powered down. Just as they were about to sit down they saw Captain Mitchell arrive in the loading bay.

"Dad what is it what's wrong? Is every thing all right with the others?" asked Dana.

"Everything is fine they were able to get defeat the monster, and now they are waiting for some one to come pick them up since some one seems to of used their only means of transportation to rescue a civilian" said Captain Mitchell in a joking sort of tone.

"Oh no…. I'll go pick them up" said Dana getting ready to do just that.

"No need just sit down, and relax I'll go pick them up myself" said Captain Mitchell.

"Thanks Dad" said Dana.

Twenty Minutes Later

Captain Mitchell had just arrived back with Carter, Chad, and Joel when the doctor from earlier came up to

Dana.

"Dana the boy you brought in earlier is awake" said Doctor Evans.

"Thank you Doctor Evans. May we see him?" asked Dana.

"Go right ahead" answered Dr. Evans.

Inside the Recovery Wing

Dana and Carter were the first to go in. The Lightspeed Rangers decided to go in two at a time this way it didn't scare Justin. As Justin was sitting up in bed Carter being very new to his leadership role started bombarding Justin with questions.

"Hey kid what's your name?" asked Carter.

"It's Justin… Where am I" asked Justin.

"You're in an underwater Base called the aqua base" said Dana.

"Why were you any where near that monster" asked carter.

"I was trying to stop it from hurting any innocent lives" replied Justin.

"Carter… Can I talk to you in private for a moment" asked Dana as she pulled Carter away from the Hospital Bed.

"I don't know about you, but I think he knows something about that mysterious ranger we saw earlier" said Dana in a hushed whisper.

"I agree, but how do we get it out of him" asked carter.

"Let me try something see if that works" replied Dana.

T.B.C.

Please Keep the Reviews Coming. I'll try to have another chapter up by tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3: Enter the Megazords

Shift into LightSpeed

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing. Back off you crazy lawyers I just told them that I don't own anything.

Recap from last chapter: Justin regains consciousness, and is being interrogated by Carter and Dana as to why he was at the battle in the rubble. They still don't realize that Justin was the Mysterious Ranger that they saw on the screen.

Chapter 3: Enter the Megazord

Dana walked back to Justin's bed, and sat back down. "When can I get out of here" asked Justin?

"Soon Justin very soon. Why did you go running right into that monster" asked Dana.

"Back in Angel Grove where I'm from… Monster Attacks were very common. The power rangers always taught us to defend our city, and do what we think is right. So I did what I thought was right, and fought the monster so others would have a chance to get away" said Justin mischievously.

"You were very brave Justin…" began Dana. Dana was about to go on, but she was interrupted by Carter.

"Umm Dana… Your father wants to see us" said Carter.

"Okay Justin You rest up we'll be back to see you soon" said Dana as she walked out of the room.

In the Command Center

"Rangers Diabolico has sent down another monster it's time for you to go into action" said Captain Mitchell.

"We'll take care of it sir. Rangers ready" asked Carter. "Ready" came the responses from four distinct voices.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE" shouted five voices as one after going through the hand motions Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, and Dana morphed into the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers. After morphing the five rangers rushed out of the command center, and off to the Rescue Rover which would take them to the battle.

In the Recovery Room

Justin had not entirely recovered his full strength, but he was able to make it down to a hatch just by the entrance to the command center. Justin took a look at the monitors, and realized that storm blaster was in the middle of the street it looked as if he was about to ram the monster. Justin snuck his way down to the cargo bay, and found a way out of the Aqua Base. As soon as Justin was back in the city he made his way back to Storm Blaster.

"Hey Ugly…Back off my friend" Justin shouted.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it" asked the monster. "This" replied Justin.

Shift into Turbo…. _MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" _shouted Justin.

Unknown to Justin just as he was morphing into the Blue Turbo Ranger the Light Speed Rescue Rangers pulled up. "What's Justin doing out…? Oh my god" said Carter right as Justin finished his morphing sequence.

"Justin was the mysterious ranger" said Dana.

"Turbo Blaster Sword" cried Justin and a blue tinged sword appeared in his hands. Justin went in for the attack. Magmavore struck with so much strength that when it Hit Justin he went down, and went down hard. Although Justin didn't force Demorph it did take him a while to regain the strength to get back-up. Justin heard a nearby voice, and it said "Let's get over there and help him guys" came the shout of Carters distinct voices. Justin turned his head and saw five power rangers One Red, One Blue, One Pink, one Yellow, and one Green.

"Commander we need the rescue bird" said Carter.

"It's on its way" replied Captain Mitchell.

A few minutes later, and the Rescue bird arrived in blaster form. "Rangers take your positions" carter called. "Ready Fire" came the cry of five rangers.

As the blast hit Magmavore, and he exploded Jinxer was already working to restore him, and increase his strength. As the rangers were making there way over to the fallen blue ranger they heard a strange noise from behind them.

"What was that" asked Chad.

"That would be the monster you just blew up turning into a 30 story version of itself" said Justin.

"How are we supposed to fight that humongous monster" asked Joel.

"You mean to tell me you guys don't have zords yet" said Justin.

"Zords…." Responded Dana with a look of utter confusion on her face.

"Never mind just get out of the way… _I need Siren Blaster Rescue Zord power now" _shouted Justin. From a pocket dimension came the Giant blue police cruiser that looked like it was from the future.

"Siren Blaster convert to warrior mode now" called Justin as he sat himself inside the cockpit of his zord. After the transformation was complete Justin and siren blaster stood ready to battle Magmavore. After going a few rounds in hand to robot combat Justin, and Siren Blaster took a pretty hard hit. All the time the light speed rescue rangers where just standing by watching as the battle occurs.

"Man I wish that we could help him out" said Carter as he punched his hand with his fist to vent some of his frustrations.

"Maybe you can rangers" came the mysterious voice of Captain Mitchell from over the built in communicators.

Authors note: I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed so far you are giving me the encouragement I need to keep this story alive.


	4. Chapter 4: Enter the Rescue Megazord

_Shift into LightSpeed_

_By: Dracowolf88_

Chapter Three: Enter the Rescue Megazord

A/U: Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far. I enjoy the reviews, and anything else you might add in. Except for Flames those I'll just re-direct to a certain some one I want to kill with a giant robot. End A/U

At the Aqua Base

"Ms. Fareweather are the zords ready yet" asked Captain Mitchell.

"Sir I can't get the stabilizers to initialize" said Ms. Fareweather. "Other than that are they ready" repeated Captain Mitchell.

"Sir I…" Ms. Fareweather began to say but was interrupted by Captain Mitchell. "Can the rangers form the megazord manually yes or no" asked Captain Mitchell in his sternest voice.

"Yes sir the rangers zords are ready" said a defeated Ms. Fareweather to Captain Mitchell.

"Good send out the super train" said Captain Mitchell before turning to back to the communications station.

"Rangers I am sending you the super train. Inside of the train cars are your new rescue zords" said Captain Mitchell into the microphone. "They will allow you to help Justin battle the monster" finished Captain Mitchell.

Back with the Rescue Rangers

"All right thanks Captain Mitchell" said Carter. "Let's go rangers to the zords" said carter.

As the rangers made their way off the hill that they were on the super train arrived, and opened up to reveal the rescue zords: Pyro rescue one was for carter, Hydro rescue two was for Chad, Aero rescue three was for Joel, Hazrescue four was for Kelsey, and medrescue five was for Dana.

"Rangers you must manually combine your zords together to form the LightSpeed Rescue Megazord" came the voice of Captain Mitchell.

"Got it commander thanks" said Carter. "All right guys it's time to bring it together… We need LightSpeed Rescue Megazord Power now" cried the five new rangers.

As they called the phrase Dana, and Kelsey's zords joined Chad's zord as the torso, and the legs. While Joel lifted Carters zord up, and lowered it down onto the torso Carters zord then transformed itself into the body/chest of the megazord, and then Joel's zord transformed into the head. All five rangers seats lowered into a larger cockpit made for five people.

"Hang on Justin we're coming" said Dana to herself.

"Rangers you have two weapons the ladder arms which can extend and retract, and then you have the Lightspeed Rescue saber" came the voice of Captain Mitchell.

"Right Commander… Alright rangers we need the rescue saber now" said Carter. The rescue saber materialized from the symbol on the megazord chest. The Rescue Rangers maneuvered the megazord into position, and slashed at the monster. Although the monster took some damage it wasn't destroyed.

"Rangers you have to charge the saber for a Final Strike to destroy the monster" called the voice of Commander Mitchell.

"Rescue Saber Final Strike Now" called the five rangers as one. Once the Megazords weapon was charged to full power the megazord took another swing at the monster, and destroyed it. After the rangers had disconnected the megazord, and sent the zords back into the rail rescues, and then sent the rail rescue train back to the aqua base they met up in the park. The rescue Rangers waited patiently for Justin (who didn't know that they knew he was the mysterious ranger) to disembark from his Rescue Zord.

15 minutes later

After Justin had regained enough strength he had disembarked from his zord, and landed in the park. "Siren Blaster return to your pocket dimension to recharge" called Justin. Just as the gigantic mech disappeared the rescue rangers walked up to Justin.

"Hey kid how the hell did you become a power ranger" demanded Carter in a rude voice.

"I don't know what your talking about sir, I am just doing my part to protect the city" said Justin in his most authorative voice that he could muster.

"Cut it out Justin we know it's you under that suit. You have a lot of explaining to do young man" said Dana. Justin not being able to see any way out of his predicament decided to just come clean.

"Look I'll give you guys an explanation just not here. Can we continue this discussion back at the Aqua Base" asked Justin.

"Sure, but how are you going to get to the Aqua Base. There sure as hell isn't enough room for six people in the rover" said Dana before Carter could object.

"Not to worry I have alternate means of transportation" replied Justin. "Hey Storm Blaster it's ok to show your self" shouted Justin. Within a couple of seconds a blue jeep that looked almost completely like the rescue rover parked itself in a parking space by the park.

"What the… How are you driving that" asked Carter in a somewhat respectable tone of voice.

"I'm not doing anything newbie's meet my partner in crime-fighting Storm Blaster a fully sentient vehicle. Although he can't speak English I am able to understand him" said Justin.

"All right one more question" said Chad. "Can I ride back to the base with you" asked Chad in a serious voice.

20 Minutes Later: Back at the base

"Captain Mitchell may I introduce our Mysterious Ranger" said Carter. Mitchell couldn't help but look stunned. How could a mere 16 year old kid be a power ranger he wondered to him self.

"Son you better start talking before you are in a world of hurt" said Captain Mitchell.

"It may help out if I started at the beginning" said Justin. Justin took a deep breath before starting his tale. So it went for the next three hours Justin sat in a chair telling his story from how he became a ranger to the point of when the Power Chamber was destroyed, and how he had lost his powers. Luckily for him Justin was smart enough to carefully omit the parts about the previous rangers that he had served with as well as the part about his first mission being saving to ex-rangers turned evil.

"So if the source of your powers was destroyed then how is it that you are still able to morph" asked Dana.

"Well you see the partner vehicle to the Red Turbo Ranger Lightning Cruiser, and my own vehicle Storm Blaster was captured by the forces of Dark Spectre. Storm Blaster was able to teleport itself from off planet all the way to my house. Unbeknownst to me Dark Spectre's forces had captured the Space Rangers, and I felt it was my duty to help them. That, and Storm Blaster didn't give me much of a choice. Unbeknownst to me Storm Blaster had fully recharged turbo morpher, and Key just ready for me to use. So I was able to save both the Space Rangers and Lightning Cruiser" said Justin.

"So what you have just been on standby ever-since you saved the space rangers" asked Captain Mitchell.

"Pretty much the first time I have had to morph since then was when you guys first found me" said Justin.

"Well on behalf of the Lightspeed Rescue organization I would like you to know that as long as your in Mariner Bay we could sure use your help" said Captain Mitchell.

"Well I guess I could stay for a little while… that is of course if it's okay with your red ranger" said Justin.

"Well now that I know your story I have two things to say. The first being that I would like to apologize for the way I acted to you earlier, and secondly you can stay as long as you want" replied Carter.

(Authors Note)

I know that I made Carter to be a bit of a Jack Ass in this Chapter, but things are going to looking up for everyone (End A/U)

Preview of chapters to come:

_Justin, and Carter were walking past the Cargo Bay where Storm Blaster was being kept in, and heard voices. "okay guys I want a complete strip down analysis of this vehicle" began Ms. Fareweather "I want you to figure out how this thing works by any means necessary. Justin decided it was time to step in "What the hell do you think your doing to my friend" shouted Justin Scaring every Scientist in the room._


	5. Chapter 5:Reunions and Distrust

At the Aqua Base

Justin was waking up from a full nights sleep when realized that he wasn't in a hotel room. Justin then calmed down remembering the events of yesterday, and remembered that he was in his quarters in the aqua base. Justin realized that if he was ever going to be able to work well with the LightSpeed Rangers that he was going to have to tell them everything.

Justin Began thinking of an Idea. Justin got up to take a shower thinking that a nice hot shower would help him think. While in the shower Justin's mind began to wander back to his friends in angel grove. Then out of his ranger color an Idea hit him like a storm.

Quickly finishing his shower Justin got dressed, and grabbed his cell phone. After turning it on Justin opened up the Digital phone book, and found the number he was looking for, and hit the talk button. After dialing for a few minutes the phone picked up.

On the Phone

"Hello" said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Adam how's it going" asked Justin.

"Justin is that you... hang on I am going to put you on speaker phone okay" said Adam. After a Brief Click Justin knew that he was on Speaker.

"Hey Tanya come in here for a minute some one is on the phone" said Adam.

"Yeah Adam who is it" asked Tanya.

"Well hello to you to Tanya" said Justin in mock hurt.

"Oh my god Justin how are you" asked Tanya.

"Hey you guys hows it going" said Justin.

"Everything is fine here. Not Meaning to sound Rude, but why are you calling" asked Adam.

"It Doesn't have anything to do with our Colorful past would it" asked Tanya putting a special emphasis on the word Colorful.

"Uum yeah see about our Colorful past..." said Justin almost Reluctantly.

"Justin what is going on" said Tanya sternly.

"How soon do you guys think that you can get to Mariner Bay" asked Justin.

"Not long why do you ask" said Adam.

"Yeah I kind of ran into a Monster of a Problem, and I could sure use some help with it" said Justin. Noticing the Emphasis on the word Monster Adam immediately got serious.

"We'll be there as soon as we can" said Adam.

"Hey Adam I think it's time for you to open the packages that I sent to you, and Tanya. Why don't you bring Rocky as well he has a similar package as to the one I sent you two" said Justin before hanging up.

The Residence of Mr. And Mrs. Adam Park

"Adam what was Justin talking about" asked Tanya. Adam ignored his wife for the moment and just walked out of the room.

"Adam... What was justin talking about" demanded Tanya. Adam went into the computer den, and started searching around for something.

"Justin ran into trouble in Mariner Bay" said Adam.

"So why can't he get out of it" asked Tanya.

"Because the trouble he is in can only be taken care of by Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink suited friends" said Adam with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh... but how are we supposed to help him. In case you forgot we transferred our powers to four of the six space rangers" said an obviously frustrated Tanya.

"With these" said Adam as he pulled out four packages from a hidey hole in the closet, and threw two of them marked with two large yellow letter T's to Tanya.

"Go ahead open them up" said Adam as he tore the packaging off of his zeonizers, and strapped them to his wrists. Tanya a little surprised at first did the same as her husband.

"Tanya I need you to call Rocky. If I'm right Justin sent Rocky his zeonizers. While your doing that I'll begin to pack our bags" said Adam. Tanya immediately got on the phone, and dialed rocky.

On the phone with Rocky

"Hey Rocky... Guess who" said Tanya.

"Hey Tanya how's it going" asked rocky.

"Good... hey listen did Justin send you a package about a year back" asked Tanya.

"Yeah he sent it a note saying not to open it unless it was necessary. Why?" asked Rocky.

"How soon do you think that you can be ready to take a trip down to Mariner Bay" asked Tanya.

"Well not long it would take me about thirty minutes to to arrange somebody to cover my lessons at the Red Ape Karate Dojo. Then about another thirty for me to pack a bag why" said Rocky.

"Okay good be ready in an Hour. Adam, and I will be by to pick you up" said Tanya. Adam was throwing some clothes together into a suitcase when he told Tanya:

"Tell him everything" said Adam.

"Tanya what are you not telling me..." asked Rocky.

"Justin ran into a bit of a Colorful problem while in Mariner Bay, and he (Justin) asked us to come down, and help out" said Tanya.

"That package Justin sent you has your zeonizers in it. Don't ask me how he was able to recover the zeonizers much less the Zeo Crystal. I don't know" said Tanya before hanging up.

"We have an hour before we have to pick up Rocky" said Tanya.

"You better start packing then. I am completely packed, and ready to go. Just one more thing to do before we leave" said Adam.

"Oh yeah... what's that" asked Tanya.

"Make sure that if we run into monster trouble down there that we can morph, and kick their asses" said Adam before shouting "It's morphing time... ZEO RANGER IV... Green" with his transformation call sounded a bright Green light enveloped Adam, and he stood there as the green Zeo ranger.

"Well good news is we can morph again" said Tanya.

"Yeah we can you better finish getting ready" said Adam.

One Hour Later in front of Rocky's House

"Hey Rocky how's it going" asked Adam.

"Hey Adam everything is or was going good until your mysterious call. What is going on with Justin" asked Rocky.

"We don't know... you have your zeonizers though right" asked Adam.

"Yeah why do you ask" as Rocky showed them his zeonizers bringing them from out of their pocket dimension on his wrists, and then put them back into their pocket dimension.

"We don't know why, but we have a funny feeling that there might be some trouble down in Mariner Bay" said Adam.

"So we figure that if there is any trouble..." began Tanya.

"That we can morph, and go zeo on their butts. Right?" said Rocky.

"Exactly Rocky. See I knew you were always smarter than we gave you credit for" said Adam Teasingly as he drove out of the Angel Grove City Limits. As they got further out of town Rocky, and Tanya both fell asleep.

Six Hours Later

Tanya, and Rocky had woken up about thirty minutes ago, and every one in the jeep was getting a little bit hungry when they noticed that they were entering Mariner Bay City Limits. As they were nearing a burger king they heard a loud noise. Adam pulled over the jeep, and he (Adam), Tanya, and Rocky all got out to go check it out. When Adam, Tanya, and Rocky had got into the city park Rocky was the first to notice the Evil Minions.

"I think you guys know what time it is" said Rocky.

"Lets do it then" said Tanya.

"Its MORPHING TIME" shouted Adam as all three of them brought out their zeonizers from their individual pocket dimensions, and brought them together for the first time in almost

"Zeo Ranger II... Yellow" shouted Tanya, and she was engulfed into a bright yellow light

"Zeo Ranger III... Blue" shouted Rocky, and he was engulfed into a bright blue light

"Zeo Ranger IV... Green" shouted Adam, and he was engulfed into a bright green light

In the places of three twenty-one year olds stood three of the five zeo power rangers.

At the Aqua Base

Justin, and Carter were leaving the ranger quarters, and were headed towards the cafeteria.

"Carter there is something that I wasn't really honest with you guys about, but I am going to come clean about it. In fact I have some friends coming in to help me explain everything..." said Justin. As they were passing the the hangar that was being used to house Storm Blaster both Carter, and Justin both heard voices in there, and one very scared engine revving of Storm Blasters. One Distinct Voice started talking

"okay guys I want a complete strip down analysis of this vehicle" began Ms. Fareweather

"I want you to figure out how this thing works by any means necessary. Justin decided it was time to step in

"Just what the fuck do you think your doing to my friend" shouted Justin Scaring every Scientist in the room.

"Justin what are you doing here" asked a surprised, and afraid Ms. Fareweather. "What the hell do you think I am doing here... I am here to stop you from stripping my friend to nothing but spare parts" said a very angry Justin. One of the techs started towards Justin with a monkey Wrench intending to knock Justin out. Faster than he ever had before Justin morphed into the Blue Turbo Ranger.

"Anyone makes another move, and every one with the exception of myself, Carter, and Storm Blaster here will be catching an early nap" said Justin pulling out his auto blaster from the holster at his side. Carter got onto the intercom, and paged Captain Mitchell.

"Captain Mitchell to Storm Blasters Hanger Bay" said Carter.

"I'll be down there in a few minutes" said Captain Mitchell cutting the intercom transmission.

"Nobody makes a move until Captain Mitchel gets here" shouted Carter

A few minutes later

Captain Mitchell arrived, and noticed that Justin was morphed, and had his Auto Blaster out and aimed at the tech experts in the room.

"Justin what is going on here" asked Captain Mitchell.

"Carter, and I were heading towards the Mess hall when we passed the room we are in right now, and we heard Ms. Fareweathers voice coming from inside this hanger bay essentially saying that she wanted to strip Storm Blaster into spare parts. I barged in, and one of the techs thought that he could get the jump on me, and came at me with a monkey wrench intending to knock me out. So I morphed, and here we are" said Justin.

"Power Down" called Justin.

"I gotta get out of here" said Justin as he hopped into the Drivers seat of Storm Blaster.

"Are you coming with Carter" asked Justin. Captain Mitchell pulled carter to the side, told him

"Carter go with Justin in case he gets into trouble" said Captain Mitchell. After Carter got into the passengers side of Storm Blaster justin gunned the engine, and took off out of the Aqua Base. Luckily for Justin Storm Blasters Hanger Bay was close to the exit tube.

_Twenty Minutes Later in the City Park_

(Different section than the one that the Zeo rangers are in)

"Who the Fuck does Ms. Fareweather think she is" asked Justin.

"Calm Down Justin she is just doing what comes naturally to her which just happens to be research" said Carter.

"That still doesn't mean that she can tear apart my best friend" said Justin.

"I'm sure that Captain Mitchell will straighten out Ms. Fareweather... Do you hear something" asked Carter after hearing an explosion.

"Yeah... lets go check it out" said Justin. After searching the park for a couple of minutes Carter, and Justin came across the three Zeo rangers surrounded by a bunch of Batlings.

"Oh my god Adam, Rocky, Tanya" said Justin in a hushed voice.

"Carter Morph NOW. Shift into Turbo: Mountain Blaster Turbo Power" shouted justin as he front flipped into the mob of Batlings. Carter watched as justin ran into the battle, and how hard he was trying to desperately to get to the three rangers.

"Carter MORPH, and get in here I need your help" shouted justin as he was using his hand to hand combat skills.

"Oh right... Light Speed Rescue"shouted carter as he morphed into the red ranger. About fifteen minutes later all of the Batlings vanished in defeat. Justin made his way over to his three friends.

"Hey are you guys okay" asked Justin.

"Justin do you know these people" asked carter coming up to the group. "

Who exactly are you" asked the still morphed Adam.

"Light Speed Rescue Red Ranger Carter Grayson at your service" said Carter as he de-morphed, and held out his hand "And you are" asked Carter.

"Carter go stand by Storm Blaster while I talk to these three" said Justin. Carter did as he asked although a little begrudgingly.

"What are you guys doing here so soon" asked Justin to his three long-time friends

"I didn't expect you guys for at least another day" said Justin.

"Well we figured that it would be faster if we drove so we got here sooner than we thought." said Adam.

"That, and we figured that you were in Ranger Trouble, and it looks like we were right" said Rocky.

"The reason that I called you guys is that I am working with the The LightSpeed Rescue Rangers, and they needed to know the full truth" said Justin.

"I figured that with the short amount of time that I spent as an active Turbo Ranger that it wasn't my place to reveal the truth about who the Power Rangers were" said Justin.

"Could we please power down" asked Rocky.

"Your right rocky lets power down" said Adam.

"Power down" came the call of four voices.

"Now that we are in civilian clothes again we can talk about this more civilized" said Tanya.

"Well obviously I can't have the Blue Turbo Ranger be having any fun now can I" said the grainy high pitched voice of a monster.

"Aww man, and here I thought it was going to be an easy day" said Justin.

"Come on Justin you should know better by now... The bad guys send down the foot soldiers to wear you down, and then they send a monster down to try, and finish you off. Then again sometimes as it happened in most cases with us the bad guys sent down both foot soldiers, and monster at the same time" said Rocky.

"Enough Sarcasm Everyone ready" asked Tanya. The four friends brought out their individual morphers.

"It's morphing Time" came the cries of Tanya, Rocky, and Adam.

"Shift into Turbo" came Justin's cry.

"Zeo Ranger II... Yellow" called Tanya

"Zeo Ranger III... Blue" called Rocky

"Zeo Ranger IV... Green" called Adam

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power" called out Justin

after bright glows of yellow, green, and two blues in the places of Justin, Rocky, Adam, and Tanya stood the Yellow, Green, and Blue Zeo Rangers as well as the Blue Turbo Ranger


	6. Chapter 6: The Power of Zeo

**Shift into LightSpeed**

**Chapter Six: The Power of Zeo**

**DISCLAIMER:** I still own none of these characters they all belong to Saban, and Bandai. The only thing that I own is the story line/plot. Those Lawyers really need to stop calling, and harassing me.

After an explosion of yellow, green, and blue smoke the yellow, blue, and green zeo rangers, and the blue turbo ranger stood ready for battle. Almost immediately though the monster grew to megazord size.

"Surprisingly... I was expecting that" said Rocky.

"Do we still have access to our zeo zords, and super zeo zords" asked Tanya.

"Lets find out shall we... We need Super Zeo Zord Power now" said Adam as the last part of that call was made as one by the three present Zeo rangers. After waiting for a few minutes Rocky, Tanya, and Adam all felt the familiar pull of their zords built in teleportation system. After seeing rocky, adam, and tanya safely teleport up to their super zeo zords Justin made the call for his own zord

"I need Rescue Zord Power Now" called justin. As justin finished the call for his zord it appeared from its pocket dimension. Justin felt the familiar pull of being teleported into his zord as well.

"Siren Blaster convert to warrior mode now" called justin, and his futuristic police car changed into it's robot form. Since Justins Communicator had been tuned to the Aqua bases communications channel justin put in a call to the aqua base.

"Captain Mitchell I am requesting that you recall Carter back to base please" asked Justin.

"Will do Justin but what are those three things standing next to your zord" asked Captain Mitchell.

"Those sir would just happen to be Super Zeo Zords two, three, and four. Currently being piloted by Zeo Rangers II- yellow, III- blue, and IV- green" responded Justin.

"My former teammates, and I will take care of this monster" finished Justin before cutting communications.

Mean While in Reef side California

Dr. Thomas Oliver was putting the finishing touches on what he would unknowingly call in about four years time the Dino Cave. Out of the blue he felt a pull from the Red Zeo Crystal.

Tommy went into the Vault where he held all of his old morpher's. Not knowing why tommy picked up the two halves of his Zeo morpher, and strapped the two wrist mounted devices on his wrists.

As tommy finished attaching the morphers he was unable to stop himself as he began the morphing sequence.

"It's morphing time... Zeo Ranger V... Red" shouted tommy. After going through the morphing sequence tommy felt himself being teleported to where only god knows. When he landed in a park tommy looked up and saw the super zeo zords of balance, the pyramid, and the square. Taking his chances Tommy called on his own super zeo zord.

"I need Super Zeo Zord Power Now" called Tommy.

On the Battle field

Rocky was preparing to strike the monster when he noticed the display showing which of the zeo rangers had activated their zords. Rocky took a more closer look at the display, and the red light signaling someone had activated Super Zeo Zord V had lit up.

"Guys..." said Rocky. "Rocky what is it what's wrong" asked Justin.

"Somebody has activated super zeo zord v" responded Rocky.

"Who is it" asked Adam. "We're about to find out" said Tanya.

"Why do you say that honey" asked Adam.

"Cause here comes super zeo zord v... Look" said Tanya. Rocky, Justin, Adam, and Tanya all watched as the Super Zeo Zord belonging to the leader of the Zeo Rangers Landed.

"Whoever is in Super Zeo Zord Identify yourself immediately" ordered Rocky.

"Geez Rocky I'm hurt that you don't recognize your own friend" said Tommy as he was getting himself situated into the seat of the of the zord.

"Oh my gosh Tommy is that really you" asked Tanya.

"Yeah it's me. I recognize you, Adam, and Rocky, but I don't recognize the ranger in the police zord" said Tommy.

"Ouch Tommy that Really hurts a lot... Really it does" said a sarcastic Justin.

"Oh hey Justin when did you get your powers back" asked Tommy.

"Guys... as much fun as this little reunion is can we talk about this later" asked a British accented voice.

"Kat is that you" asked tanya as she searched the skies from her cockpit trying to find the pink super zeo zord.

"Could we possibly get this show on the road and finish this monster off some time today" asked Justin.

"Lets do this" said Tommy. "We need Super Zeo Megazord Power Now" called the five voices of the Zeo Power Rangers. Both Justin, and Everyone in the command hub of the Aqua Base watched as the Super Zeo Megazord formed, and made very short work of the monster.

After disconnecting the megazord into its five separate parts, and sending them back to the zord bay at the power chamber ruins the one Turbo Ranger sent his rescue zord back to its pocket dimension, and met the zeo rangers back in the park. As one all six of them demorphed.

"Wow it's really great to see you guys again" said Justin.

"Hey justin how's it going" said Tommy.

"It's going good, but what are you, and kat doing here" asked Justin.

"I don't know about Kat, but for me one minute I was in Reef side California, and the next thing I know my zeo crystal is calling to me. Before I could stop myself I pulled a morph, and teleport, and I landed here where ever here is. Then I saw you guys getting ready to fight the monster" said Tommy.

"What about you Kat what are you doing here" asked Tanya.

"I was up at the power chamber ruins, and I saw the super zeo zords launch from the cannon so I suited up, and got into super zeo zord I, and followed Tommy's zord" replied Katherine.

"Well since the full Zeo team is here rather than just three fifths you can explain everything to the newbies" said Justin. Justin then turned around to make a call to Captain Mitchell.

"Captain Mitchell can you hear me" called justin into the C.B. That he, and carter had installed into Storm blaster.

"Yes Justin what is it" responded Captain Mitchell.

"I have with me five people who are going to need guest passes into the aqua base" said Justin.

"All right I'll make sure that the guards at the gate know not to stop your friends. I am trusting you

on this Justin" said Captain Mitchell.

"Oh, and Captain Mitchell one more thing" said a sheepish Justin.

"What is it Justin" asked Captain Mitchell.

"Could you send Dana out in the rescue rover to help us transport my guests back to base. I'm afraid that Storm blaster isn't large enough to hold six people" said Justin.

"Alright Justin Dana is on her way out the doors right now" said Captain Mitchell. Justin Could hear the smirk on his face.


	7. Chapter 7: Truth Revealed

**Shift into LightSpeed**

_Chapter 7: Truth Revealed_

As justin and the five zeo rangers were waiting for Dana to show up Justin was asked the question that was on everyones mind. "So Justin how did you get your powers back" asked Tommy while he was leaning against Storm Blaster.

"Your leaning against it" responded Justin.

"What are you saying that this jeep just happened to have a spare morpher, and power source for you" asked Tommy sarcastically.

"This jeeps name is Storm Blaster, and for your information if it wasn't for Storm Blaster then the world would be under the control of Astronema right now" said Justin.

The five zeo rangers could hear the anger raising in his voice. The five Zeo Rangers stood dumbstruck as the blue turbo ranger went on.

"Storm Blaster is my partner from when there was still a full turbo team. Storm blaster and Lightning Cruiser who was T.J.'s partner when he was the red turbo ranger. Storm Blaster, and Lightning Cruiser were captured on another planet but luckily Storm Blaster was able to escape, and make his way to earth I was taking him to see the space rangers since at the time i didn't have an active power when I received a call on my old communicator from alpha six saying that Andros, and the others had been captured by astronema" continued Justin the anger still dripping in his voice.

"When Alpha told me this Storm Blasters glove compartment popped open, and I found a fully functioning morpher and Turbo Key" finished Justin.

"Justin I'm..." began Tommy.

"Save it tommy I don't want to hear it" said an angry Justin. Before anyone could respond though Dana pulled up, and got out of the car.

"Justin I'm..." began Dana but she was unable to finish because she began to cry.

"Dana what is it, What's wrong" asked Justin.

"Justin I have some bad news" said Dana tears were streaming down her face.

"Dana what happened" asked Justin beginning to fear the worst.

"We just got word Justin. I'm sorry your dad he's..." Dana was unable to finish her sentence, but justin didn't need her to. Running up to Dana Justin began to cry, and pound on her.

"No...No...It can't be true" sobbed Justin as all strength left the emotionally distraught blue turbo ranger. Dana wrapped her arms around Justin and just sat there cradling him for the next hour.

The five Zeo Rangers just stood there unknowing of what to say. Justin had finally fallen asleep having cried himself there. Dana looked up to the zeo rangers surrounding her, and started giving orders.

"You in the blue I need you to drive storm blaster back to the aqua base. Don't worry he knows where to go" said Dana.

"You in the red ride in front with me. You in the green ride with boy blue over here. You in the yellow, and the you in the pink I need you to get in back because you guys are going to be a make shift pillow for justin until we can get to the aqua base" said Dana. Not wanting to waste anymore time everyone moved to do what they were told.

As Kat, and Tanya got into the back seat of the Rescue Rover Tommy helped Dana lay Justin onto the laps of Katherine and Tanya. While they were loading Justin into the rescue rover Adam and Rocky got into Storm Blaster.

Storm Blaster having heard everything that was said by Dana didn't need to be told what to do he already knew that he was to follow the Rescue Rover back to base. After everyone was situated into the proper vehicles seven rangers headed back to the aqua base.

Back at the Aqua Base

After returning to the Aqua Base the Zeo Rangers, and the Light Speed Rescue Rangers all carried Justin into his room. After making sure that justin was safely tucked away in his bed the Ten Rangers all made their way to the cafeteria.

"Who are you guys" asked Carter.

"Allow me... My name is Tommy Oliver" said Tommy introducing himself.

"Katherine Hillard" said Kat.

"Rocky Desantos" said rocky introducing himself.

"Tanya Sloan-Park" said Tanya deciding to use her married last name.

"Adam Park" finished off Adam as he stood next to his wife.

"We are the Zeo Power Rangers" said Tommy.

"Yeah right uh-huh sure" said Joel sarcastically.

"Would you like us to prove it to you" asked adam as he pulled out his zeonizers from their pocket dimension. As one the other four zeo rangers did the same thing. Not even making their usual morphing calls the five zeo rangers combined the two pieces of each of their separate morphers and transformed into the zeo rangers, and then powered down.

"That proof enough for you" asked Rocky. Not wanting to beat around the bush any longer Katherine asked the painful question of:

"Please how did Mr. Stewart Die" asked Katherine.

"Justins father was a Marine stationed in Iraq. Mr. Stewart's company that he was stationed in was attacked while making a routine patrol. The men that attacked the company took prisoners. One of which was Mr. Stewart they tortured the prisoners for hours on end, and then killed them without any mercy, or pity or anything else, and then they threw the bodies at the entrance to one of our bases over in Iraq" said Captain Mitchell as he came into the room.

"Since technically Justin is still a minor I am going to need for some one to become the legal guardian of Justin" asked/stated Captain Mitchell.

"Well it looks like my job as legal guardian is going to start right now" said Rocky to everyone out loud.

"What are you talking about Rocky" asked Katherine.

"Yes Mr. Desantos please enlighten us" said Captain Mitchell. "

About one year ago before Mr. Stewart was first tagged for Iraq he, and I sat down, and he asked me that should anything happen to him to take care of Justin until he was ready to move on. I could not do anything but say yes. Mr. Stewart and I signed the paper work one week later right before he was first deployed for his first tour of duty in Iraq" Finished Rocky.

"All of you are more then welcome to stay as long as you would like we..." just then the monster alarm went off again.

"Diabolico has sent down another monster" said Ms. Fareweather over the intercom "

Are you guys up to having one more battle" Carter asked of the Zeo Rangers.

"Lets do this for Justin you guys" said Adam.

"Lets do it then" said Chad. Everyone nodded their heads in Agreement


	8. Chapter 8: The Power of Blue

_Shift Into LightSpeed_

_By DracoWolf88_

_A/N: I know that the Turbo Powers were SUPPOSEDLY destroyed, but everyone obviously forgot about the Robo Rangers that Zordon created to help protect Eltare. Although they didn't help much the Powers are still intact and are being directly powered by the morphing grid on Eltare so that is how they astro rangers are able to morph into turbo rangers. Wouldn't it also make since that if the robo rangers were based off of the turbo rangers of earth that they would have back-up zords on eltare of both the normal turbo zords, and the rescue zords. **Lets out huge breath. **Okay my ranting is done It's just that I have been getting some grief from reviewers about how Justin was using the rescue zord, and his turbo powers. So I figured I would do some explaining. Now on with the next chapter._

_Chapter 8: Justins Attempted Suicide, and The Power of Blue_

After waking due to the monster alarm Justin knew that the other rangers would not allow him to battle. Justin snuck down to Storm Blasters vehicle bay, and climbed into the drivers seat. After buckling himself in Justin drove off to find the monster.

In the City

After making it into the city Justin quickly found the monster just by following the path of destruction.

"Hey UGLY" called justin in an attempt at getting the monsters attention. Justins attempt working the monster turned towards justin.

"Leave these civilians alone" commanded Justin.

"Whose going to make me kid. Certainly not you" replied the monster cockily.

Justin went to morph, and found that his turbo key was missing. Doing the next best thing Justin charged the monster head on.

Back at the Aqua Base

"Dana go check on Justin make sure that he is still sleeping emotionally he is in no condition to fight right now" said Captain Mitchell.

"Captain Mitchell, and the Rangers to the command hub immediately. Captain Mitchell and the Rangers to the command hub immediately" called the voice of Ms. Fareweather over the intercom.

When the eleven people reached the command hub their attention immediately went to the screens keeping surveillance on the city, and all ten rangers noticed that Justin was on the Battlefield fighting the monster while in Civilian Form.

"Why doesn't Justin morph" asked Rocky.

"Probably because he can't" replied Dana in a apologetic tone.

"What why cant he morph" asked Kat.

"Because I might have... sort of...taken his turbo key" said Dana still using the same apologetic tone after pulling out the turbo key, and placing it on the console in front of everyone.

While the other four zeo rangers were interrogating the newest pink ranger rocky silently grabbed the turbo key, and made a beeline for the access tube that he had came in earlier.

"Why did you do that" demanded Tommy.

"Because of the state that Justin is in puts him in no condition to fight" Dana shot Back anger starting to drip into her voice.

"What gives you the right to make that type of decision" asked Adam who was struggling to keep his anger in check.

"Justin has been a power ranger for far longer than you can imagine. You guys have been rangers for what a few weeks" stated Tanya.

"I did what I thought was best at the time" said Dana.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH" shouted Captain Mitchell. "This doesn't matter right now what matters is that we get to just before he is seriously injured or worse" stated Captain Mitchell.

"Captain Mitchell is right. Lets go Rangers" said Tommy falling into Leader mode.

"Hey Rocky you... Has anyone seen rocky" asked Adam when he noticed that his friend was not there.

"Justins Turbo key is missing as well" said Kat.

Inside the Aqua Base Tunnel

Rocky pocketed the blue Turbo Key, and looked around more out of habit than anything. Flicking his wrists in the familiar hand motions Rocky brought forth his zeonizers. "It's morphing time... Zeo Ranger III... Blue" shouted rocky as he morphed into the blue zeo ranger.

"Blue Zeo Jet Cycle" called rocky, and in a flash of blue lightning the bike appeared. Rocky quickly hopped on and took off.

Back at the Battlefield

Justin was getting battered, and bruised from all of the pounding that he was taking when he heard a very welcome, and familiar voice.

"Hey Asshole heads up" called the voice of t.j. Johnson as he landed a kick straight to monsters face.

Justin opened up his bruised eyes, and looked around and not only saw t.j., but he also saw Ashley, Carlos, and Cassie as well.

"What are you guys doing here" asked a worn out Justin.

"Not now we'll explain everything later" said Ashley in a calm voice.

"In the meantime just sit back, relax, and allow us to take care of this monster. T.j looked at his three friends that he served with on the Astro Team, and they all nodded at once pulling out key from there pockets exactly similar to Justins.

"Shift into Turbo" called out Tj. "Dune Star Turbo Power" called forth Ashely as she morphed into the yellow turbo ranger for the first time in in almost three years.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power" called Carlos.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power" called out Cassie.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power" cried Tj. "We are going to show you why" began Tj.

"It isn't very smart to mess with power rangers" finished Ashely.

"Here is your first lesson" said Cassie as she launched a flying jump kick into the monsters stomach. "We ALWAYS travel in groups" cassie finished after recovering from her landing.

As the four newly reinstated turbo/astro rangers were fight the monster they were slowly moving it away from justin. As the turbo rangers were doing so Rocky pulled up on his jet cycle, and powered down. Rocky squatted down to Justins eye level.

"Hey Justin can you stand" asked Rocky offering a hand to help Justin up. Upon taking Rocky's hand justin groaned in pain. Rocky pulled out Justins missing turbo key and handed it back to its rightful owner. After searching for a couple of seconds Justin quickly located the other four members of his team. Unfortunately the monster was laying waste to the other 4/5ths of his team.

"Hey Teej do you have you astro morpher on you" asked Justin.

"Yeah why" shouted Tj from under the red helmet as he and the other morphed turbo rangers were thrown back to rocky, and Justins position.

"Well then lets show this monster how we do things in Blue Ranger Style" said Justin holding his Turbo Key up for everyone to see. Tj nodded his head, and demorphed, and unstrapped his turbo morpher, and handed it to Carlos. Strapping on his Astro morpher Tj started feeling a little refreshed because he was back in his natural blue.

"Lets do this" said Rocky. "It's morphing time... Zeo Ranger III... Blue" called Out Rocky.

"Shift into Turbo... Mountain Blaster Turbo Power" cried out Justin.

"Lets rocket" shouted Tj as he morphed the other four turbo rangers could hear the familiar mechanical voice calling 3-3-5 as Tj punched in the morphing code as Tj morphed into the Blue Astro Ranger. In an explosion of blue light in the place of three young adults stood the second, third, and fourth generations of Blue Power Rangers.

_**To Be Continued**_

_Please be kind when reviewing. As always I appreciate my readers._


	9. Chapter 9: Reunions, and Proposals

_**Shift into LightSpeed**_

_Author's note: I apologize to any and all of my readers of this story about the rant that I went on last chapter. It shall not happen again at least I will try to prevent it from happening again. This chapter is where it is going to slightly off the Light Rescue Time line. Please don't stop reading._

As the monster stood facing the three morphed blue rangers it thought to itself that it could take three blue rangers down.

"Zeo three Axes" called forth Rocky.

"Turbo Mountain Sword" called out Justin sounding a little bit better now that he was able to morph once again.

"Astro Axe" commanded T.j. As the three blue rangers called out their weapons the monster began to make its move deciding to attack the ranger he had roughed up earlier.

Before the monster could even get close however the ranger he was planning on attacking attacked him first. After justin had made the first move Rocky, and T.j. Moved in and attacked the monster at exactly the same time.

After about ten minutes of synchronized fighting from the blue rangers the monster was quickly destroyed. After a few minutes the monster grew to the size of a skyscraper. It was then that Light Speed Rescue rangers, and the rest of the zeo team decided to show up. After arriving the two female rangers from both the teams rushed up to justin.

"Oh my god Justin are you okay" asked Kat.

"I'll be fine now that I can morph again" said Justin.

"As good as it is to see you alive we have a much bigger problem to deal with" said Tommy as he pointed up to the skyscraper of a monster.

"All right then let's have some fun shall we" said a sarcastic Justin.

"Alright guys it's morphing time" called forth Tommy.

"Zeo Ranger I Pink" called out Kat.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow" called out Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green" called out Adam.

"Zeo Ranger V Red" commanded Tommy.

In bright flashes of light the four unmorphed rangers had morphed. "We need Super Zeo Zord Power Now" called out the five zeo rangers.

T.j quickly demorphed, and strapped the red turbo morpher back onto his wrist. "Shift into Turbo... Red Lightning Turbo Power" cried out T.j, and in a flash of red light T.j was morphed as the Red turbo ranger.

Once t.j had remorphed the other four turbo rangers lined up right next to t.j, and one by one the five turbo rangers called forth their once destroyed, but now rebuilt Rescue Zords.

"We need Rescue Zord power now" called the five turbo rangers. A pocket dimension warp hole opened up, and one after Siren Blaster, Lighting Fire Tamer, Thunder Loader, Star Racer, and Wind Rescue all appeared with Siren Blaster in the lead. Once the Rescue Zords had shown so had the Super Zeo Zords.

"You newbies let us handle this one" said an Angry Tommy. As one ten different rangers were teleported up, and into their zords, and as one both the zeo, and turbo rangers formed their respective megazords.

Twenty Minutes Later

With the combined strength of two megazords the monster was quickly dispatched. Although tommy couldn't help but feel that he had fought this type of monster before. Deciding that it was nothing to worry about the Turbo, and Zeo Rangers disconnected their megazords, and returned them to there hiding spots before demorphing, and returning to the Aqua Base.

Back at the Aqua Base

Once everyone had returned to the Aqua Base safely justin fainted. Luckily for him though Adam, and Tommy were right behind him ready to catch him.

"I need a stretcher here" called adam quickly going into big brother mode.

Inside Justins Dream State

Justin opened his eyes, and saw a swirling pool of energy, but it somehow seemed familiar to him. Then it him. This was Zordons energy.

"Hello Justin it's good to see you again" said Zordon.

"Zordon, but how..." asked a surprised Justin.

"Now is not the time for Questions. As the last of my chosen Rangers I am in need of your assistance. I require you to gather up the other eleven of my chosen, and head for the planet phaedos" said Zordon.

"Okay but why" asked Justin.

"Ivan Ooze has returned, and this time it will take all twelve of my chosen to stop him" said Zordons voice.

Justin could hear a hint of worry in his voice. It was then that Zordons energy shoved justin back to reality.

Back in the Real World

When Justin woke up hear shouting coming from outside his room. Knowing two of the three voices anywhere Justin could hear both Kat, and Cassie yelling at Dana.

"... could you take Justins Turbo Key he could of died out there today" said a very angry Kat.

"Wait a minute your saying that the newbie stole Justins key" said Cassie getting ready to lay into Dana.

Luckily for Dana however before either of them were able to shout at her anymore alarms in Justins hospital room went off signaling that justin was awake. Having hearing the alarms all three pink rangers rushed into Justins room. Not soon after the other twelve rangers plus Ms. Fareweather all showed up as well. After waiting for for Ms. Fareweather to leave the first thing that Justin did was ask for the Light Speed Rescue Rangers to leave.

"It's nothing against you guys it's just that I have to talk to these old people alone" said Justin as they begrudgingly left the room. Once the were gone Justin immediately called for quite in the room.

"T.j where is Andros" asked Justin. Surprised by the question T.j had to think for a second.

"He's at the Nasada Space Port waiting for us to get back why"asked t.j.

"no time for that now get him on the communicator tell him to come pick us up here we have people to gather, and not a lot of time to gather them in" said Justin before turning to Tommy.

"Tommy I need you to get in touch with Kim her number is in my cell phone. Tanya I need you to get in touch with Aisha" said Justin.

Rocky was the first to speak out of all the retired rangers. "Justin whats gotten into you" asked Rocky.

"No time for explanations we still need to find Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, and Jason Scott" said Justin.

As Justin was getting out of his bed T.j came back into the room having left to make the call to Andros.

"Andros is on his way he said it will be about Ten Minutes" said T.j.

"Great then all we have to do is wait for tommy, and Tanya to return from making their phone calls" said Justin while he was packing a bag for at least a week. As justin finished his packing Tommy, and Tanya showed back up.

Tanya was the one who spoke first. "Aisha told me that she will be ready" said Tanya.

"Kim said that she will be ready as well" said Tommy who looked as if he had been through fifteen rounds with Lord Zedd.

Before anyone could ask Tommy what was wrong though Andros' voice came over Ashely's communicator. "Ashely is everyone ready for teleportation down there" asked Andros.

Ashely looked at Justin for confirmation, and Justin just simply nodded his head. "Bring us up to the Megaship Honey" said Ashely just a tad bit embarrassed.

On the Astro Megaship

In ten bright Flashes of light the Zeo, and the Turbo/Astro teams appeared on bridge of the Astro Megaship Mark II.

Tommy turned to Justin "Okay Justin what exactly is going on" asked a somewhat frustrated Tommy.

Justin looked at everyone and told them about what happened while he was unconscious.

"You may not believe this, but when I fell unconscious back at the Aqua Base my sub-conscious some how got transported to the Morphing Grid" said Justin.

"What, but how..." asked Rocky.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it happened. Anyways after a few minutes of just sitting there Zordon appeared to me. At least it was Zordon in a different form, but I recognized his voice. Zordon asked me to gather all of his Chosen" Justin paused so he could recover a little bit of energy.

Everyone understood that Justin was still a little sore from the beating that he took from the fight earlier today.

"Well who are his chosen is the question I am sure that is on everyones mind" said Tommy.

"Zordon told me that every ranger from myself back to the original team of six were his chosen" said Justin.

"Why does Zordon want the twelve of us together again" asked Tanya.

"Apparently some guy named Ivan Ooze is back, and this time he is stronger than before, and he obviously wants revenge" responded Justin.

"Zordon feels that it would be better for two teams of rangers to go up against him instead of just one this time" finished Justin before fainting. Tommy, and T.j went to check on justin.

Andros announced that they were hovering over Angel Grove, and that they had located Kimberly. "Thats not all though. I am picking up two more morphing signatures right next to Kimberly's pink signature. One is Black while the other is Yellow" said Andros.

"Teleport the other two up as well. The other two signatures will be Zack, and Trini" said Tommy as he, and t.j carried Justin to the elevator to take Justin to the Medical bay. In a flash of pink, yellow, and black light Kimberly, Trini, and Zack appeared.

"What the heck is going on" asked a startled Zack.

"Later Zack right now we have two more rangers to pick up" said Rocky.

"D.E.C.A set course for Africa. Also begin scanning for any morphing signatures specifically red, and yellow however small" said Andros.

"Where is Tommy" asked Kimberly.

"I'll take you to him. Tommy, and our Blue Ranger T.J took Justin down to the Medical bay" said Ashely.

After the two females entered the elevator it got extremely quite on the bridge.

In the Medical Bay

Tommy, and T.j had just put justin onto a medical bed when in came Ashely, and Kimberly.

"Hey Tommy we kind of need to talk" came the scared voice of Kimberly Hart.

"How about we leave you guys alone" said T.j as he escorted Ashely out of the Medical Bay. Sitting there for about ten minutes no having said anything Tommy was the first to speak.

"Why Kim? Why send me that letter when we could have worked everything out" said Tommy trying to not let the hurt show in his voice.

"Because I was scared..." said Kim.

"Scared of what" asked Tommy.

"Tommy I was pregnant, and an ex-power ranger. I was scared that if Zedd, or King Mondo ever found out about the twin boys that I had that they would use me, and your sons against you. I mean you were off saving the world on a daily basis. I didn't want to put you in any danger much less our kids" Kimberly said before she began to cry.

Tommy stood there speechless. Tommy didn't know what to say Kimberly had just dropped the biggest bombshell of his life on him. It wasn't until he realized that Kim was crying did he snap out of his shocked state, and he went over to comfort the mother of his children.

"Hey Kim look at me. Look at me. It'll be okay I promise. I promise I will be here for our kids, and for you. You don't have to worry about raising them alone anymore" said Tommy.

Tommy let go of Kim only to pull out the necklace that he had kept the ring his birth mother left him on.

"You know the week you left for Florida I was actually planning on proposing to you" said Tommy showing Kimberly the five karat pink, and white diamond ring that was left to him.

"Kimberly Ann Hart you were there for me from day one after the spell over me as the green ranger was broken. You were never willing to give up on me when I was ready to give up on myself. I have loved you since the first day that I laid eyes on you. Would you do me the honor, and the privilege of becoming my wife" asked Tommy putting his heart on the line. Kimberly was a little surprised at first that Tommy would actually want to marry her after the way that she had hurt him emotionally.

After thinking about it for maybe a minute Kimberly gave him a tearful "Yes" . Tommy quickly put the ring on Kim's finger, and leaned in, and both Tommy, and Kimberly shared a kiss that they had not had since the two had first become boyfriend, and Girlfriend.

"Oh shit that reminds me. What exactly are we doing here" asked Kim after breaking the kiss.

"Do not ask me how but according to Justin Ivan Ooze is back" said Tommy.

"How is that even possible. I thought that we destroyed Ivan using Ryan's comet" asked a now panicked Kimberly.

"Hey calm down okay after we locate Jason, and Aisha here on earth we are going to go to Aquitar, and pick up billy, and then we are heading back to Phaedos so we can regain our ninjetti powers" said Tommy.

"Kim where are the kids usually at right now" asked Tommy.

"They would be getting off of the bus at my house" said a curious Kim.

"Andros can you locate Kimberly's house it should show up on the energy scanners" called tommy.

"Okay found it what's up" asked Andros.

"Do you see two little boys entering the house" asked Tommy.

"Yeah why..." Andros asked again.

"Teleport them up to the ship please Andros I don't want to put them at risk being home alone" said Kim. With her request made Tommy, and Kim watched as two flashes of white light appeared in front of them.

"Mommy where are we" asked one of the boys. "J.T, Wes I would like for you to meet your father" said Kim. The twin boys looked at their mother just to make sure that she wasn't kidding, and then they quickly ran into Tommy who was crying because he finally got to meet his children, and the love of his life agreed to marry him.

To be Continued

Authors Note: In this story I will be having Ivan Ooze, and the enemies for the Light Speed Rescue Rangers team up, and then I will get back onto the normal time line after Ivan Oozes destruction. Also I would like to once again apologize for my ranting at the beginning of the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this newest chapter, and review it by clicking that button in the bottom left hand corner of your screen that says Submit a review.


	10. Chapter 10:Return to Phaedos

_Shift Into LightSpeed_

_Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies as in the first chapter_

_I apologized for the delay in the updates on this story I had a crap load of work to do but here is the next chapter hope you enjoy_

_Chapter 10: Billy's return and Back to Phaedos_

As tommy and kimberly were spending time with their children Justin began to wake up. When justin regained consciousness he heard a lot of voices pounding in his ears.

"Could you keep it down please I have a headache" asked justin. When the two older rangers had heard justins voice they immediately quieted their children down and made their way to Justins bed.

"Hey justin how are you feeling" asked Tommy.

"Like Divatox decided to play baseball with my head, but I'll be fine. Oh by the way Zordon told me to tell you congratulations Tommy, and to not screw it up this time" replied justin who was very confused about that last part which caused Tommy to blush.

"So which rangers do we have left to pick up still" asked Justin.

"On Earth Aisha, and Jason. Then we have to make a quick stop on Aquitar to pick up Billy the original blue ranger" replied Tommy. Justin then turned to where one of D.E.C.A's sensors were located at and began to speak.

"D.E.C.A could you patch me through to the bridge please" asked justin.

"Communication Line open Justin" replied D.E.C.A.

"Hey T.j can you guys hear me up there" called justin.

"Yeah Justin what's up" responded T.j.

"Can you guys get one of the guest quarters ready please" asked Justin.

"Sure thing Justin. Glad to know that you are okay" replied T.j before ending the communication.

"D.E.C.A when t.j has justins room ready could you please teleport justin to the bed in his quarters" asked Ashely.

"Affirmative Ashely" responded D.E.C.A.

Forty Minutes later: Back on the Bridge

**_Beep, Beep, Beep!_** Came the noise from the scanning station.

"What is it Ashely" asked Andros.

"Scanners have picked up both Red, and Yellow morphing Signatures coming from Berlin" Ashely told her husband.

"Prepare for incoming teleportation" called Andros as he activated the teleporter. In a flash of red, and another flash of yellow Jason, and Aisha both appeared on the bridge of the Astro Megaship Mark II.

"Hey Jase hows it going man" asked Zack of his long time friend, and former leader.

"Hey Zack it's going good, or at least it was until I got teleported here... where is here exactly" asked a confused Jason.

"Welcome to the Astro Megaship Mark II. I am Andros Captain of this ship, and Red Astro Ranger" said Andros introducing himself.

"Hi Jason Scott Red Morphing Warrior" replied Jason. Just then Kimberly, Tommy, and their two little boys came onto the bridge.

"Okay kids look but don't touch anything" said Kim.

"Hey jason how are you" asked Kim.

"Hey Bro hows it going" asked Tommy. Jason, and Aisha looked to their right, and saw Tommy with his arm around Kimberly's shoulder and sitting on Kimberly's ring finger was an engagement ring.

"So you finally popped the question huh bro" asked a grinning Jason.

"Details girl" called Aisha as she, Tanya, Kat, and Trini all crowded around Kim.

"Girls we will discuss this later right now we have a bigger problem to deal with" said Kim.

"D.E.C.A set course for aquitar, and please open a channel with the alien rangers" asked Andros.

"Channel open" came D.E.C.A's voice before Cestro the blue Alien ranger appeared on the main view screen.

"Andros it's good to see you again to what do we owe the honor" asked Cestro.

"We would like to speak to billy" said Tommy before Andros could open his mouth.

"Tommy it has been quite a while. One moment please while I transfer you to billy's room" replied Cestro before the Alien Rangers logo appeared on the screen momentarily before the face of Billy Cranston came on the screen.

"Hey tommy how's it going" asked billy.

"Not so good I'm afraid we need you to come back home" replied Tommy.

"What is the problem" asked billy now very concerned.

"Ivan Ooze is back, and much stronger than last time. According to Justin the Blue Turbo Ranger Zordons Essence is calling for all twelve of his chosen to head for phaedos" explained Tommy.

"All right give me twenty minutes, and I'll be ready" said Billy who was already packing what little things he had with him.

"All right then we'll see you in thirty minutes" replied Tommy before ending the communication channel.

_Down on Aquitar_

Billy was so busy packing things that he did not notice the Aquitar rangers come in.

"What is going on Billy" asked Delphine.

"I just received some very disturbing news" replied Billy.

"What seems to be the problem" asked Cestro.

"It seems that Ivan Ooze has returned to Earth, and the twelve chosen rangers of Zordon are the only ones that can stop him" answered Billy.

"Who are the twelve chosen of Zordon" asked Aurico.

"Zack, Kimberly, Myself, Trini, Jason, Tommy, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Katherine, Tanya, and Justin" said a hurried billy because he was packing as fast as possible.

"We twelve rangers were the first rangers chosen by Zordon" said Billy.

"That does make sense actually" said Tidus.

"When will you be returning" asked Delphine.

"That's just it though Delphine I am not returning" replied Billy.

"May I inquire as to your reason for leaving" asked Cestria who had been relatively quiet up until now.

"I let the person I loved the most slip through my fingers almost three years ago. I am going to try and make amends with her, and see if I still have a chance with her" finished Billy.

Before any of the Aquitar Rangers had a chance to respond Billy's old communicator went off. "Billy here go ahead" said Billy into the device.

"Billy are you ready to teleport" asked Andros.

"Yeah I'm ready" said Billy. A few seconds later Billy disappeared in a bluish white light.

_**Back on the Astro Megaship **_

When Billy had finished re materializing on the bridge of the astro megaship everyone of his teammates had dog piled around him.

"Oh my god Billy it's great to see you" said everyone.

Unfortunately for billy he was unable to find the one person he really wanted to see right now.

"Where's Kat" asked Billy.

"Right behind you" replied the Australian voice Billy had been longing to hear. Turning around Billy saw the one person that he had been wanting to see for the past two and a half years. Not wanting to say anything Billy immediately began kissing his love. Every one of the other rangers on the bridge stood there smiling, and did not say a word for the next five minutes. It wasn't till Tommy cleared his throat that the two broke the kiss with a murmured we'll talk later.

"So Tommy what is this about Ivan Ooze supposedly being back" asked Billy.

Before Tommy was able to respond some one else answered. "There is no supposed about it billy Ivan Ooze is back" came the voice of Zordon.

"Zordon is that you. Where are you" asked a hopeful Andros.

Everyone was so busy watching the intense kiss between Billy, and Katherine that no had noticed Justins arrival on the bridge.

"Over here Andros" came Zordons voice out of Justins mouth.

"Zordon what's going on" came Kimberly's confused voice.

"It is as Justin relayed to you. Ivan Ooze is back, and I am calling on you my twelve chosen to defeat him once again" explained Zordon.

From there Zordon went into a deep explanation of everything, and within the next twenty minutes every one understood why they had been recalled.

"It is time for me to go rangers. I must return to the Morphing Grid, and replenish my energy" with that being said just as quickly as Zordon had appeared he had disappeared.

With Zordons exit from his body Justin once again fell to the floor. This time though Justin immediately woke up.

"What am I doing on the bridge in my Pajamas" asked Justin. Every one was about to reply when D.E.C.A beeped.

"Andros we are approaching the planet Phaedos" came D.E.C.A's voice.

"Well if that is the case I had best get out of my pajamas, and into some real clothes" said a very embarrassed justin.

"Deca could you teleport Justin to his quarters please" requested T.J.

"Yes t.j" replied Deca as Justin disappeared in a flash of Blue Light. Kimberly called her and Tommy's children over to her.

"J.T, Wes look at me" began Kim.

"Your Father, and I, and our friends have to go see an old friend of ours so promise me you'll be good for the Astro Rangers" finished Kim.

"We promise" replied the Twins.

"When we get back I'll tell you the story of how I met your mother, but only if you are good" said Tommy.

A few minutes later Justin teleported back onto the bridge now fully dressed in normal clothing.

"Is every one ready to go" asked Tommy.

"D.E.C.A twelve to teleport to the surface below" called Andros.

In eleven flashes of white, and one flash of Blue lights Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Jason, Tommy, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Katherine, Tanya, and Justin all teleported to Phaedos.

**_On Phaedos_**

When the Twelve chosen of Zordon arrived on Phaedos they found themselves on the beach. Tommy and the others who had been to phaedos already took the lead, and began heading for the ruins of the ninjetti temple.

"We need to find Dulcea" began Tommy.

"She is the only one who can awaken, or in some of our cases reawaken the Ninjetti Animal Spirits sleeping with in us" finished Kimberly. After that was said everyone was quiet as they made the trip in Silence.

Back on Earth: Queen Bansheera's Castle.

Ivan Ooze was on his way into the main chamber when he arrived there he quickly spotted Diabolico.

"Diabolico my boy I need your assistance in resurrecting a couple of my lackeys" said Ivan.

"Why should I assist you" asked a snide Diabolico.

"Because you buffoon these lackeys will give the twelve chosen of Zordon a run for their money, and maybe even able to catch us a few of those rangers" replied Ivan.

"Who do you want to Resurrect" asked Diabolico.

"You know what never mind I've just had an even better idea" said Ivan as he left the throne room.

Back on Phaedos

As Zordons twelve chosen arrived on the plateau they saw a beautiful snow white owl. "Hello Dulcea it's been a while" said Tommy talking to the owl.

"Hey Kim has tommy lost it" asked Jason.

"Just watch Jason" replied Kimberly as the twelve rangers saw the Snow Owl transform into a Blond who was clothed in nothing but a green bikini.

"Who are you, and how do you know who I am" inquired Dulcea.

"Come on Dulcea you can't tell me that you have forgotten about us" said Billy.

"Yeah I mean you did flip me cause you thought that I was being cocky. Before you found out about Ivan Ooze's release, and that we were sent by Zordon" said Tommy.

"Ah yes now I remember thank you young falcon" replied Dulcea.

"I take it Ivan Ooze is back. Otherwise you wouldn't have returned" stated Dulcea.

"That is correct" replied Tommy.

"Then gather around the fire it is time for the prophecy to be fulfilled" said Dulcea.

"It is Time for six of you to awaken your ninjetti animals while the other six must reawaken yours. Deep inside all of us lays a spirit animal that is sleeping" said Dulcea as she took a handful of dust, and blew it over the fire which then spread out to the twelve chosen rangers of Zordon.

Once the dust had settled the twelve were garbed in ninjetti gi. Zack was garbed in a black Gi. Kimberly was once again decked out in a pink gi. Billy was back in his signature blue gi. Trini was garbed in a yellow gi. Jason was decked in a red gi. Tommy was back to his white gi. Adam was back in black as well. Aisha returned to her yellow gi. Rocky once again wore the red gi. Katherine however instead of being garbed in a pink gi like Kimberly's she was wearing a sky blue gi. Tanya wore a green gi. Justin was wearing a white gi just like tommy's.

It was then that Dulcea began to speak again. "Something is very strange here. You the young one in white what is your name" asked Dulcea.

"My name is Justin" said Justin.

"Well Justin it seems that you have not one but three spirit animals. You are protected by the Wolf like Billy here, yet you are guided by the Falcon like tommy. Finally your third spirit animal the one that you don't share with any one else is the all powerful dragon. I have not seen anything like this since... Zordon where are you I know your here I can sense your presence" called Dulcea.

It was then that the Spirit of Zordon appeared before the thirteen people standing on the plateau. "Yes Dulcea what is it" asked the ghostly form of Zordon.

"**_Why Didn't you tell me that you were sending me your son_**" shouted Dulcea.

"I'm sorry I don't know what your talking about. Besides my son was sent to earth fifteen years ago with no memories of his life on eltare" replied Zordon.

"Then Answer me this why does justin share the exact same three ninjetti animal spirits as you, and why does he look almost exactly like you" exclaimed Dulcea.

Not waiting for an answer Dulcea continued on with her rant. "Never mind I will deal with you later after your chosen have gone on to the monolith" said an angry Dulcea. Moving on to Tanya Dulcea was once again calm.

"Tanya you are the Condor with your sights soaring higher and higher" said Dulcea before going on to Katherine.

"Katherine you like your soul mate billy are protected by the Wolf" said Dulcea before moving on to Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy. "You six are once again protected, and guided by the six animals you have always been guided, and protected by. The Wolf, Crane, Frog, Bear, Ape, and Falcon have risen again" said Dulcea before turning to Jason, Trini, and Zack.

"Jason, Trini, and Zack you three are guided by the Husky (Jason), Horse (Trini), and Panther (Zack) may they guard you well" said Dulcea finishing them up.

"Now that you are in tune with your spirit animals you must make your way to through the Neola Jungle to the Monolith of the Great Power. To attain the power of the ninjetti this time you must face your greatest fear" said Dulcea.

"Thank you Dulcea for all the help you have given us once again" said Tommy.

"There is one more thing however" stated Zordon.

"Yeah Zordon what is it" asked Jason.

"I would like Justin to lead one team while Tommy leads the other team" said Zordon.

"All right I will lead a team dad that is still to freaky... Anyways as I was saying I will lead the team on one condition" said Justin.

"That being..." asked Zordon.

"That being that Jason be co-leader of my team being as he has more battle experience than I do. That is if Jason agrees" said Justin.

"I would be honored to co-lead with you Justin" replied Jason.

"Than it is settled" said Zordon as the twelve new ninjetti made their way past the ruins of the ninjetti, and into the Neola Jungle.

_**To be Continued**_


	11. Chapter 11: The Trip to the Monolith

Shift into Light Speed

Chapter 11: Making the Trip to the Monolith

As the twelve chosen of Zordon made their way through the Neola Jungle justin was taking in everything that had been revealed to him just a little while ago by Dulcea.

"Why hadn't anyone told me before" Justin asked of himself. While he was thinking to himself justin did not realize that he had wondered ahead of the group.

Back with the other Eleven Ranger:

"Hey has anyone seen Justin" asked Kimberly

"Ah Shit he went ahead. I'm going to go find him" replied Tommy as he ran off.

"We should probably go look for him as well" said Rocky

"Wait if we are splitting up where should we meet up at" asked Jason.

"Everyone who has not been through the Neola Jungle before please pair up with some one who has" Kimberly asked Everyone.

"We'll spread out and search for both Tommy, and Justin. When we find them we all head for the location of the Ninjetti Monolith" said Adam as his wife came to stand next to him. With that said the ten ninjetti split into groups of two. Adam and Tanya, Kimberly and Jason, Billy and Kat, Rocky and Trini, Aisha and Zack.

With Justin:

As Justin stopped and sat down to ponder everything clearly he realized that he had wandered away from the group. Beginning to panic Justin quickly remembered that shared spirit animals with three other ninjetti. Justin figured that with his connection he should be able to call out to at least one of the three. Not having a clue as to what he was doing Justin just went with the flow, and cleared his mind before making any sound.

"Ninjetti the Wolf" said Justin as he called for one of his spirit Animals hoping that his call for the other Wolves would be heard.

_Another Part of The Neola Jungle_

While Justin was sitting in what Rocky had so jokingly called Jurassic Park all those years ago Tommy was in a part of the jungle close by. Having looked in every other possible place that he could think of Tommy remembered that he and Justin shared a bond through the Ninjetti Spirit of the Falcon. Letting his powers speak to him tommy muttered three words.

"Ninjetti Spirit Locater" as he made his call a falcon appeared in the tree above where he was standing. Letting out a soft screech the falcon let Tommy know that he was there.

Looking up at the falcon Tommy thought _I need to find Justin._ "Can you help me find your other charge" Tommy asked the falcon. As if understanding his need the falcon let out another soft screech before taking off.

**Five Minutes Later**

Barely five minutes had passed when the falcon had returned screeching for its young charge to follow him.

"Man that was quick" commented Tommy as he ran off to catch up with the falcon

**A couple of Minutes Later**

When Tommy had finally caught up with his Spirit Animal Tommy recognized the area he was in as the Dinosaur graveyard from his first trip here. Looking around Tommy saw Billy, Kat, and Justin sitting in the middle of the clearing just talking. Tommy decided to listen in before butting in because he did not want to scare Justin even more than he already was.

"... Has anyone ever told you the story of how Tommy got his powers" Billy asked of Justin who just sat there shaking his head.

This was when Tommy decided to jump in to the Conversation. If anyone was going to tell Justin of how he almost killed Zordon then it was going to be him.

"The first week I was in Angel Grove the rangers first enemy a sorceress by the name of Rita Repulsa captured me, and made me into her evil green ranger" came tommy's voice as he came walking out of the Jungle.

"Trust me when I say this, but you never want to see a pissed off Tommy" said Billy, and Kat was just nodding her head in agreement.

"While I was under evil's influence I destroyed countless buildings, injured many people, and I even made it to where the other rangers couldn't access their zords" said Tommy.

"Oh yeah not to mention almost making us lose complete contact with Zordon" said Billy.

"I was trying not to remember that" said a very ashamed Tommy.

"What is wrong Justin... I mean what's on your mind you know that you can always talk to us about anything" said Kat.

Looking at each of the three older rangers Justin sighed, and then began to talk

"How can I even begin to Deal with this. I mean for the past nineteen years of my life have I been living a lie" asked Justin.

"No you haven't been living a lie my son" came the voice of Zordon.

"I am unable to say much now, but I promise you once you have retrieved the great power that all things will be made clear to you, and the other Ninjetti" stated Zordons voice before fading out.

"Come on you guys we'd better get to the monolith" said Billy. As the four ninjetti prepared to leave the skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex came to life.

"Uum Tommy did this happen to you guys last time you were here" asked Justin as he pointed at the T-Rex.

"Oh crap... Billy it looks like another one of our old zords has come back to haunt us" said Tommy as he dodged an attack by the skeleton.

"Tommy how did you guys beat the last one" shouted Justin from the other side of the clearing.

"I pulled the collar bone out... Justin don't do anything reckless" shouted back tommy.

"Tommy we need to get in there" said a very concerned Billy.

Not hearing what the other three ninjetti were planning justin gave a quick muttered "Rocky, and Jason so owe me for this" said Justin as he ran up the back of the t-rex skeleton. When Justin reached the neck of the Tyrannosaurus he began reaching for the collar bone. The Tyrannosaurus skeleton began shaking very violently trying to get justin off of his back. Justin stood firm figuratively speaking, and was able to grab the collar bone essentially beheading the tyrannosaurus. Which then caused the body to collapse, and cause justin to fall on his butt. Helping Justin up billy made sure that he was okay.

"Come on you we need to get to the Monolith as soon as possible" said Tommy.

**Forty Minutes Later**

After trekking around the Jungle in Search of Justin all Twelve of the Ninjetti had made it to the Monolith. "Good everyone is here then..." asked Tommy who cut off mid-sentence staring at what was behind everyone else.

"Tommy what is it" asked Justin.

"Hey Billy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Kim you guys remember the stone warriors we fought last time we were here" asked Tommy.

"Yeah what about them" asked Rocky.

"Guess who decided to pull themselves together just for us, and brought some more friends with them to play" asked Tommy sarcastically. Turning around the other eleven Ninjetti saw the stone warriors, and counted them up.

"There is only ten of them. It looks like we have the advantage" said Justin.

"Don't be so sure about that Justin last time it took all six of us to beat just four of these guys" replied Billy.

"Alright guys lets not take any chances. Let's power up" said Justin.

_Ninjetti Roll Call_

"Ninjetti the Falcon" called Tommy.

"The Crane" cried out Kim.

"The Ape" replied Rocky.

"The Bear" responded Aisha.

"The wolf" called out Billy, and Kat at the same time summoning the power of their spirit animals.

"The frog" said Adam who sounded a little happier now that he was a _Handsome Prince_ as Dulcea called Him.

"The Condor" called out Tanya.

"The Husky" stated Jason in a loud clear voice.

"The Horse" shouted Trini.

"The Panther" said a nervous Zack.

"The Dragon" said Justin finishing off the Roll Call/Transformation

As Justin finished his transformation one of the stone creatures attacked him. Going on the offensive the youngest Ninjetti did a front flip Jump Kick into the monster. As Justin made physical contact with the stone warrior there was a momentary flash of light, and Justin could hear laughing.

When Tommy kicked another of the stone warriors he to was engulfed in a flash of light. When Tommy opened his eyes again he found himself in a cemetery surrounded by all of his friends and family. The one person he was unable to find however was kim. It was then that Tommy looked into the coffin.

"No this is impossible. How can you be dead? We were just on phaedos" with another flash of light Tommy was standing in a barren wasteland.

"Do you like what I did to your world" called the voice of Ivan Ooze.

"I'll kill you Ooze where are you" called out Tommy.

"_Tommy Come Back to me Please" _came Kim's faint voice.

"Kim where are you. You have to be alive" called out Tommy.

"Wait a minute this isn't real" said Tommy mentally smacking himself on the head. As Tommy began to realize that what he was seeing was not real. A white light enveloped him just before he completely disappeared Tommy heard a Falcon Screech its cry in Triumph. As tommy opened his eyes he watched as the Stone Warrior in front of him crumbled into dust.

"You guys remember what Dulcea said about having to face our greatest fear" asked Tommy.

"Yeah what about it" asked Jason.

"You touch the Stone Warriors, and then you live out your greatest fears Conquering them hopefully." said Tommy.

(Authors Note)

The following chapters will have two maybe three Greatest Fears per chapter one for each of the rangers. By the way thank you all for the great reviews. Especially to GinaStar, and my new Beta-Reader: Slytherin-Angel44. Please keep reviewing.


	12. Chapter 12:Justins Inheritance

Shift into Light Speed

Justin's quest for his Inheritance

As Justin and the other Ninjetti were pulling security for the ninjetti facing their innermost fears Justin heard three distinct animal cries. The howl of a Wolf, the roar of a Dragon, and the screech of a Falcon. "Did anyone else just hear that" asked Justin. "No why what did you hear Justin" asked Tommy. "I can't be sure but I think that I heard the cries of a dragon, a wolf, and a falcon" responded Justin. "It sounds weird to me Justin" said Tommy. "I know it sounds weird Tommy, but I still want to check it out" stated Justin. "Who are you going to get to go with you though" asked Tommy. "I will go with him" stated Jason from out of nowhere. Tommy went up close to Jason "Jason are you sure about this" asked Tommy. "Yeah I am don't worry about it bro you know he's in good hands" stated Jason. "All right just bring him back safely" stated Tommy. However in his head Tommy was thinking "_Justin is my last living link with Zordon. I have to make sure that he survives this"_. A few minutes after leaving the rest of the main group both Justin, and Jason came upon the Dinosaur graveyard. "Okay justin where do we need to go now" asked Jason. "I honestly don't know lets ask one of my spirits" replied Justin. "Ninjetti the Dragon" called Justin. In a bright white flash of light Justin transformed into his Dragon Ninjetti form. "Spirit of the Dragon I require your assistance" shouted Justin. From out of nowhere the spirit of the Dragon Materialized. "Dragon my friend and I require your assistance in locating your fellow spirits the Falcon, and the Wolf" said Justin. "Will you help us" asked Justin after realizing that he hadn't asked for the spirits help yet. The spirit of the Dragon nodded its head, and took off. "I think that we have to follow it" stated Justin. A few seconds later Justin and Jason took off after the spirit of the Dragon.

Meanwhile back at the ruins of the Ninjetti Temple

Dulcea stood next to the Spirit of Zordon pondering her thoughts when Zordon asked her "Dulcea you remember the Item that I asked you to safeguard here on phaedos for me" asked Zordon. "Yes Zordon what about it" replied Dulcea. "It is time for Justin to inherit his birthright" answered Zordon. "Zordon you can't be serious giving Justin access to that many zords" gasped Dulcea. "If he is to be able to defeat the enemies that he must assist the other rangers in defeating than he must" stated Zordon. Dulcea tapped into the powers of the Ninjetti and looked into the future of the son of Zordon. It was there in her vision that she saw the many villains that Justin was to face in the future. "Your right Zordon I might not like to admit it but he will need access to that item" said Dulcea with a defeated sound.

'

Back with Justin and Jason

"Justin where are we going" asked Jason. "I have no idea but wherever the Dragon is taking us I trust my spirit completely" replied Justin. "How can you be so sure that the Dragon is leading us in the right direction" asked Jason. "Because one thing that my father told me to do on this quest and for the rest of my life is to trust in my Ninjetti Spirits" replied Justin. All of a sudden the dragon stopped. "What is it are we here" Justin asked the Dragon. The Dragon began to glow a brilliant white light and transformed from a golden Dragon Spirit into the spirit of a small young boy. "Hello Justin how are you feeling today" asked the spirit. "Who are you, and how do you know who I am" asked Justin."I know everything about you Justin. Just like I know everything about your father Zordon of Eltar" stated the spirit."I will ask again who you are" asked Justin although he already had a good idea. "In case you already haven't figured it out my name is Bahamut however you also know me as the spirit of the dragon" stated Bahamut. "I knew it" stated Justin. "Now in order for you to inherit the item left to you by your father Zordon you must be able to answer me three questions with an honest answer" stated Bahamut. Without even thinking about it Justin replied with "I am ready for your test". "First question: who are you most closest to the first team of Rangers that you served with or the second" asked Bahamut. "I am close to both of the teams" stated Justin. "Why is that" asked Bahamut. "Because the rangers were the first place that I felt like I had a real home. Tommy, Katherine, Adam, and Tanya all made me feel welcome from the very moment that they found out that I was replacing Rocky as the Blue Ranger. Although I wasn't with the original team of Turbo Rangers for very long they treated me as one of the family. As for the second team of turbo rangers they never once treated me as just a kid. They respected me and treated me like an equal" stated Justin before taking a breath, and then continuing. "As for which team I am closest to. I would have to honestly say that I am closest to anyone of the past, present, or future teams of power rangers, or any person for that matter willing to pick a morpher, and take on the mantle of a power ranger in order to defend the planet from the evils of the universe" finished Justin. "Thank you Justin for your honesty, and for reminding me why I chose you, and your father" said Bahamut before he began to disappear. "Wait a minute. What about the other two Questions" asked Justin? "You have dismissed any doubt I may have had in my mind about you, and you also answered my other questions in the process of answering my first" stated Bahamut. "You must call on the power of the wolf in order to find my friends the Falcon, and the Wolf" said Bahamut before completely disappearing. With the disappearance of the Dragon something opened up inside Jason's mind. "We must send a protector for our son" said a female voice. "I know and I agree wife of mine, but who" asked a male voice which Jason immediately recognized as Zordon. "What about my son brother" asked a female voice? "Are you willing to part with Jason though Dimitria" asked Zordon. "Are you willing to allow the destruction of the universe because Justin did not have a protector" replied Dimitria. "All right but you must cryogenically freeze both Justin, and Jason" said Zordon. Just as they were about to begin the procedure the castle began to shake violently. "Lahana continue on without us. Dimitria and I will hold back Ivan Ooze and his forces for as long as possible" said Zordon. That was all Jason before being shoved back to reality. After regaining consciousness Jason heard Tommy's voice. "Jason are you okay" asked Tommy. "Jason Bro what are you doing here" asked Jason. "Justin contacted me through our mental connection, and said that you had suddenly collapsed" responded Tommy. "By that time all of us left behind at the ninjetti monolith had finished confronting our greatest fears" said Kimberly. "Has justin filled you in with what happened with one of his Ninjetti Spirits" asked Jason."Yeah why" responded Tommy. "It Looks like Justin is not the only one related to Zordon" said Jason. "What are you talking about bro" asked Tommy. "I had a vision of Zordon, Dimitria, and who I am guessing was Zordons wife. They were talking about sending Justin to Earth without any protection when Dimitria suggested sending me as protection for Justin .It appears that Dimitria is Zordons' Sister, and my Biological Mother" stated Jason. "I don't know for sure bro but we can figure things out after you and Justin receive your powers" stated Tommy. It was at that moment that Justin and the others showed up. "Oh my god Jason thank God that you're alright" said Trini. "We have to keep moving and find the location of my and your Ninjetti powers" said Justin. "What's wrong Justin" asked Jason. "For some reason I just had a vision of the Light Speed Rescue Rangers being captured by Ivan Ooze" replied Justin. "Then we really have to get moving" stated Jason who remembered the time that he was being controlled by Maligore. "Alright it's time to continue on with this little side quest of ours. Ninjetti the Wolf" cried Justin as he transformed into the third of the three Wolf Ninjetti. "Spirit of the Wolf come forth" called Justin. "Who calls for the aid of Lupis, The male Ninjetti Wolf Master" asked the spirit as it materialized. "I Justin the son of Zordon call for your aid" replied Justin. The spirit took a quick look at Justin to make sure Justin was who he said he was. "My god Justin it has truly been a long time" stated Lupis. "Should I know you" asked a confused Justin. "You shall not remember me, but I watched over you while you were on Earth while you were still a child. I believe that the Humans called me an Imaginary Friend" replied Lupis. "So why am I here Lupis" asked Justin. "To obtain not only you Ninjetti powers, but also to obtain the Item left to you by Zordon" stated Lupis. "What do I have to do" asked Justin. "Simple you just have to answer one simple question" replied Lupis. "Okay what is the question" asked Justin. "What is the reason you fight" asked Lupis. Justin was the least to say surprised and had to think about that question for a few minutes before he finally answered. "Well Justin I am waiting" stated Lupis after a few minutes of silence. "I fight so I can protect the Innocent people that are unable to protect themselves from the many Evils of the universe that would destroy them without a second thought. I fight in honor of those that have come before me, and those that will come after me. It is my greatest hope that once I have defeated my enemies I shall be able to lay down my morpher, and live in a peaceful world. However I will continue my fight for however long I must so I know that the world will be safe" stated Justin. "Congratulations Justin you have proven yourself worthy of inheriting the item left here for you by your father" stated Lupis. "What is this Item that you speak of Lupis" asked Justin. "The item that I speak of is one of immense power it is quite similar to the Dragon Dagger once held by the other Falcon Warrior when he held the Green Dragon Ranger Powers. However this Item has much more power than the Dragon Dagger by far" stated Lupis. "How are we supposed to reach the location of this Dagger" asked Justin. I never said that it was a Dagger Justin all I said was that it was similar to the Dragon Dagger. As to reaching the location all that you have to do is use the power of your Ninjetti Spirits" stated Lupis. As Lupis disappeared Jason was sent into another vision of the past. The transparent Jason watched as his uncle and his mother prepared to morph. "Dragon Ranger Power" called Zordon. "Cat Ranger Power" called his mother. Jason watched as his mother, and Uncle ran off to protect their family long enough for them to escape from the assaulting forces of evil. It was then that his Aunt Lahana put his younger self into Cryogenic Sleep right next to his cousin. Jason woke up from his vision, and saw everyone surrounding him. Getting up Jason was finding himself right next to Trini. "Are you all right" asked Trini. "Yeah I'm all right I was just receiving the remainder of my memories" said Jason. "If you're sure that you are all right then shall we get moving" asked Justin. "Yeah let's get going" said Jason. Turning to Billy and Tommy Justin stated: "Billy, Tommy if you guys would assist me in forming a three man triangle" asked Justin. "Sure Justin, but why" asked Tommy. "Because we are going to regulate the power of my three spirits, and since I share two of those three spirits with the two of you I figured that I could use you two as a sort of relief system so I don't burn myself out while attempting to create a teleportation triangle to the temple where the dagger is located" replied Justin. "That actually makes quite a lot of since" said Billy. "All right Justin where do you want us" asked Tommy. "We need to make the triangle an equal distance so Tommy I would like you there" said Justin pointing to a spot about twenty meters away from where he was standing. "Billy I want you to stand over here" said Justin pointing to a position of equal distance away from both him and Tommy. "All three of us are going to have to power up to our Ninjetti forms" stated Justin. "We need ninja ranger power now" called Tommy as he went through the motions necessary to transform into his ninjetti garb. "Ninjetti the Falcon" called Tommy. "The Wolf" called out Billy. "The Dragon" cried Justin. As the three rangers transformed a portal opened up. "That portal will take you to the location of the Master Sword" said the voice of Zordon. "Where are you father" asked Justin. Materializing right next to Justin Zordons spirit appeared. "Right next to you My Son" stated Zordon. "Hey Uncle Zordon what is the master sword exactly" asked Jason. "I am glad to see that you have finally received your memories back my nephew" said Zordon before continuing on. "As to the answer of your question the Master Sword is a powerful item that has the ability to protect itself from the forces of Evil by transforming itself into various objects. It also has the power to resurrect and fully restore any of the past Zords that were used by you rangers, and either destroyed by the forces of evil or retired for more powerful zords to combat the more powerful evils. The resurrected zords will be powered by the great power, and they can not be reprogrammed for the use of evil deeds" said Zordon. "Is there anything else that we need to know dad" asked Justin. "Yeah the Master Sword also has the ability to give you twelve access to a vast array of Zords unlike anything that you have ever seen. Be warned however that these zords are very picky about who they allow to pilot them because they all have an inbuilt Artificial intelligence program" finished Zordon. "Now Justin and Jason you both must step through the portal to receive not only the Master Sword, but also your Ninjetti Powers" said Zordon. "We shall see you guys in a little while" said Justin as he walked through the portal to where his new powers lay. "We have a lot to talk about when we get back Zordon" said Jason before stepping through as well.

**INSIDE THE TEMPLE OF THE MASTER SWOR****D**

As Justin and Jason stepped out of the portal and into the portal the both saw a man standing next to what they assumed was the Master Sword. "Welcome to Temple of the Master Sword Son of Zordon" said the Man. "Who are you and how do you know who I am" asked Justin. "I am Falcos the spirit of the Falcon made human form" stated the man. "What do we have to do to gain the Master Sword" asked Justin. "Simple get past me" replied Falcos as he changed his clothes to that of the white ninja gi that his ninjetti were so fond of. "Ninjetti the Dragon" called Justin. "The Siberian Tiger" called Jason. As one the cousins went up against the spirit trying to get past him so that they could reach the Blade that they hoped would turn the tables against Ivan Ooze. After a good thirty minutes of fighting and not getting any where Falcos relented and gave them a single hint. "You know that there are much easier ways of getting past me" stated Falcos. Justin taking a wild stab at it and ceased his attacks. "Falcos may we pass, and retrieve the Master Sword so that we may use it against Ivan Ooze, and rescue our comrades who have fallen under his control" asked Justin. "Why yes Justin you may pass" said Falcos with a smile on his face.

(Authors Note: I am not completely finished with this chapter but here is most of it for you. Thank you for being patient with me. I will try to have this chapter finished up soon.)


	13. Chapter 13: The Return to Earth

Shift into Light Speed

The Return to Earth

As Justin and the other eleven ninjetti made their return journey to the Ninjetti Temple in silence Justin began to think of ways to rescue the Light Speed Rescue rangers out of the clutches of Ivan Ooze. "Hey Justin what are you thinking about" asked Tanya. "Oh nothing just trying to figure out a way to rescue the light speed rescue rangers without a lot of damages to innocent civilians" replied Justin. With that statement every one of the ninjetti rangers put a grim expression on their faces. Trying to think of something that would put everyone's mind at ease the question of "Why don't we all go to Ernie's once we get back to angel grove" could be heard coming from tommy. With his suggestion every one of the ninjetti rangers seemed to get a little happier. As the twelve ninjetti rangers continued into the last stretch of their journey they began to move faster up the hill that led back to the ninjetti temple ruins. When the twelve ninjetti reached the ruins the pedestal that held the magic sand activated itself. What appeared to be a recording began to play. "Hello Dulcea it has been far too long" came the voice of Ivan Ooze. "Ooze what are you doing here on sacred ground" came dulcea's voice dripping with venom. "I am here so that my dark rangers may receive their dark ninjetti powers" 

responded Ivan Ooze in a non-chalant voice. "No you can not release the dark ninjetti spirits. I can't and won't allow this" said Dulcea in a panicked frenzy. "I can and I will. The Prophesy states that anyone with an evil intent in their heart who has made the journey to Phaedos is allowed to release the power of the dark ninjetti spirits. The owl ninjetti being powerless to stop it" stated Ivan Ooze. "I may not like it but as much as I hate to admit it you are correct ooze. Before I take my leave of you though let it be known that the child of zordon has returned and is currently in the process of claiming his inheritance" with that being said Dulcea transformed into an owl. Watching her fly off Ivan ooze believing that he would be able to either turn the son of zordon to the side of evil, or destroy him whichever came first began to look for the location of the dark ninjetti monolith. "Now where did they bury the dark ninjetti Monolith" Ivan Ooze asked no one in particular as his foot accidently stepped on the switch revealing the said Dark Ninjetti Monolith. With a snap of his fingers Ivan Ooze summoned the entranced Light Speed Rescue Rangers. "Now my Dark Rangers it is time for you to receive the powers of the Dark Ninjetti. Red Rangers you shall receive the power of the dark Komodo dragon" said Ivan Ooze handing Carter a red wrist-mounted morpher. "Blue Ranger you shall control the power of the Fearless Dark Coyote" stated Ivan Ooze while handing Chad a Dark Blue wrist-mounted morpher. "Green Ranger you shall hold the power of the king of the snakes the Dark Anaconda" said Ooze handing 

Joel a Dark Green wrist mounted morpher. Turning to the female rangers Ivan Ooze spoke to Kelsey first. "Yellow Ranger you shall control the uncontrollable power of the Dark Wild Boar" said Ivan Ooze before turning to Dana. "Finally my pink ranger you shall control the power of the Dark Dingo" said Ivan Ooze before handing Kelsey and Dana two wrist mounted morphers one pink and one yellow. "Now who wants to go back to earth and cause a whole lot of destruction" asked Ooze. With that rhetorical question asked the six beings teleported back up to Ivan Oozes ship. With that the image faded and the sand settled back onto the pedestal. "All right you guys we really need to get back to earth as quickly as possible" said Kimberly. "Yeah let's go that creep has control of the light speed rescue rangers" said Aisha. "Justin brought his communicator up to his mouth. "Hey T.J., Cassie is any one there" asked Justin into the communicator. It took a few minutes for a response but T.J.'s voice finally responded. "Justin thank god you are all right. Where are you" came Cassie's voice before T.J. could ask the question. "Use the scanners on the astro megaship, and look for twelve energy signatures all grouped together, and lock on we are ready for teleportation whenever you guys can get a lock" stated Justin. Within a few minutes everyone standing on the planet phaedos in the ninjetti temple ruins felt the familiar pull of teleportation and the twelve ninjetti were teleported from the surface of the planet and back on to the bridge of the Astro Megaship. As soon as Kimberly and Tommy had fully rematerialized 

they both turned to the first person they saw, and said flat out "where are our children" the both of them asked the question at the same time. "In one of the guest cabins sleeping" said Ashley as she and Andros came out of the mega –lift before Cassie could answer. Kimberly turned to tommy, and gave him a look that said either you take me to our children or you will not live to see our wedding day. "Andros, Justin if you guys will excuse us" said Tommy as he and Kimberly made their way to the mega-lift. As everyone watched the two newly reunited lovers leave the bridge Andros looked over at Justin, and noticed something that he didn't think even existed. "Justin what is that you are carrying" asked Andros In a slightly shocked voice. "Oh this I forgot that I was carrying it around. It is the master sword" said Justin Innocently. Andros became quite and sad extremely quickly, and Ashley took notice of this and became concerned. "Andros what's wrong" asked Ashley. Ignoring Ashley completely Andros quickly came onto the verge of tears. "I am sorry Justin" said Andros fighting back the tears. "Andros what are you apologizing to Justin for" asked Ashley becoming a slight bit more concerned. "Because only the son of Zordon is allowed to release the master sword from inside the temple on the planet of phaedos" said Andros rather quietly. "What was that" asked Carlos. "I said because I am responsible for killing Zordon before he could even get to know his true father" said Andros in a rather louder voice. Everyone who wasn't already aware of the fact that Justin was the son of Zordon 

(Mainly the Astro Rangers) gasped in a great shock. "How that possible Justin is is just a little younger than us, and last we checked Justin was borne to Earth parents" asked a confused Ashley. "My father sent myself and my cousin to earth in cryogenic containment when we were younger. Look my family history is not important right now. We have to return to earth as quickly as we possibly could" said Justin trying to veer the conversation away from Jason as quickly as possible. "Why what is the matter" asked Cassie. "Ivan Ooze has released what he called the Dark Ninjetti Spirits" said Tommy as he and Kimberly returned to the bridge. "Oh no. The earth is in grave peril if Ivan is able to unlock the sixth and final Dark Ninjetti spirit" said Alpha. With Alpha 5's comment about the earth Andros snapped out of his stupor and back to what was considered normal for him. "Ashley I want you on the Scanners, Carlos I am going to need on Engines coaxing everything you can out of them. Cassie I am going to need you on shields I do not want anything to get through those suckers, Finally T.J. I want you on Weapons. I shall take the helm" said Andros slipping back into Red Ranger Mode. "Andros can you get me a secure connection to Eltar" asked Justin. After pressing a few buttons "alright Justin go ahead" said Andros. "People of Eltar. I bring greetings from the Planet Earth. My name is Justin Stewart I served as the Blue Turbo Power Ranger under the one known as Zordon of Eltar. I seek his wife the one known as Lana" stated Justin as clearly, and as confidently as possible. The screen went 

momentarily black as it transitioned to an image of a mid-30's female who looked extremely good for someone her age. "I am Lana of Eltar who is it that wishes to speak with me" asked Lana. "Lana may we teleport you up to the Astro Megaship. We need to speak with you, and we don't want any one listening in on what we have to say" asked Andros who had been quiet up until that point. "Very well Andros I shall teleport up to your ship" said Lana. One moment Lana of Eltar was on the main screen the next in a flash of pink energy she was standing on the bridge of the Astro Megaship. As soon as Lana appeared the communications console powered down. "Why have you requested my presence" asked Lana. "We thought that you would like to meet your son for the first time in twenty years" said Tommy. "Hi mom long time no see" said Justin.

To be continued….

Author's Note: I apologize for the lateness in this update but they have been running me ragged in the army and this is the first chance I have had to post in close to six months. I hope my readers are still with me and I hope they will continue to read this story as I shall continue to do my best to pump out at least one chapter per week.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey all I am currently in the process of revising Shift into LightSpeed and would really welcome a beta-reader let me know if you are interested 


End file.
